The Freak Of Freaks
by HorrorFanatic113
Summary: What if Rose and Adrian did have sex that time? And Rose got pregnant and gave the baby up. Now that baby is dragged back to the school at sixteen but she's not like everyone else. Can she fit in?  I do not own Vampire Academy or the charectors Read&rev.
1. Chapter 1

Everything had just happened so fast. From being kidnapped, to watching my friends die and now I was being herded like cattle into a mansion-like structure. It was dark, like 'I can't see my fingers in front of my face' dark. There were no street lamps this far out in the backwoods of Montana.

They were surrounding me. Walking in a circle around me towards our destination. Where we were going I wasn't quite sure, why we were going? Well… I hoped I was wrong about that.

When we got closer to the massive structure my eyes had started to adjust, and there was even a little light coming from it. From that little light I could see a few people walking around. Carrying what looked like book bags. Book bags? What was this a school?

The men surrounding me shifted to the left a little and I went along with it. There was nothing to draw from right now, no power to be harnessed. I had to go along with whatever they were going to make me do. I saw one of the men's lips move and everyone stopped walking. That was when I noticed that we were in front of a door.

"Two men go in, the rest stay out here and get back to their posts" Said the man whose lips I had seen move. I couldn't see his face in the dark but his voice was deep yet high at the same time.

Once he said that I saw two men step forward while the rest of them shrunk back and went off in different directions. To their posts? What were their posts anyways? I guess I really was in a mental institute after all. Just as I had suspected. I wasn't very surprised they had sent me here though after what I had done.

The two men stood beside me as we walked into the building. It was all red. The walls were red with tiny pink stripes, the carpet a plush blood red. We walked down the hall, past a number of doors and then one of the men stepped forward to knock on one of them. A voice from within said 'come in' and we pushed the door open.

Inside was a short woman. Her hair was completely gray, her nose straight and looked as if it could pop a bubble it was so sharp. Her eyes were hidden under thick librarian glasses which attached to a crystal chain that hung behind her neck. All in all, she was freaky looking.

"Headmistress Kirova, we found her" Said the man on my left. Headmistress? This was actually a school? What?

"Thank you Bender. You and Rowland may leave now." Headmistress Kirova said. I looked around the room but I was too confused to really process what I was seeing.

Once the two men were gone she spoke again. "Hello Reen." She said.

"H-how do you know my name?" I asked her, still utterly confused by this entire situation.

"It's my job to know your name. Though you are one tough girl to find."

"Why were you trying to find me?" I asked.

"I'm not sure myself" I heard from behind me. I spun around, behind me stood a woman, about thirty-eight years old, thin and of average height. She had beautiful hair which she wore up in a pony-tail and brown eyes. She would have been the one to get with when she was my age.

"Ah Rose. How lovely of you to join us" Said Headmistress Kirova sarcastically.

"What is she doing here?" The new girl, Rose, asked.

"She is here because she belongs here." Headmistress Kirova said.

"No she doesn't. I made that decision for her a long time ago" Rose said. What was she talking about? Were they talking about me?

"Well whether you like it or not she's here to stay." Kirova said, getting angrier by the second.

"Well I don't like it and I can pull her out any time I want."

"You gave up that right sixteen years ago Rose. Just because you want to use it for yourself now doesn't mean you have any right to make decisions for her anymore." What were they talking about?

This entire time I had been standing there like an idiot but I finally spoke. "What are you two talking about?" I asked.

Rose's head whipped around and her eyes pierced into mine. "The little girl who almost ruined my life. So pretty much you." What? Well this was a weird turn of events.

"I almost ruined your life?" I asked her.

"Yeah. Getting pregnant with you nearly ruined it." She sneered, crossing her arms.

"You were never pregnant with me. The position of my mother has already been filled thank you very much" I said, thinking about my mom made my heard constrict but I pushed on. Maybe this really was a psychiatric hospital and she was a patient after all.

"Unfortunately I'm not lying" She said and then stormed out of the room.

"What was that about?" I asked Headmistress Kirova.

"That was Rose Hathaway. And since she's already spilled the beans I'll just tack on the end. She's also your mother." Kirova stated. Okay, now they were both crazy? Wait… did she just say Rose _Hathaway_?

"Did you just say Rose _Hathaway?_" I asked her.

"Yes why?" Kirova asked.

"Because Rose Hathaway is a character in a book." I said. Vampire Academy, one of my favourite series'. She couldn't be real. Now I was positive I was in a psychiatric hospital.

"Whether that is the case or not" Headmistress Kirova said skeptically. "She is your birth mother and you do belong at this school."

"No I don't." I said. I wasn't a moroi, or a dhampire. I was human, this wasn't the place for me.

"Yes Reen, you do. You are a dhampire. Rose is your biological mother, and Adrian Ivashkov is your biological father." What? But Rose is with Dimitri, not Adrian.

"But that's not possible. They're a work of fiction and I'm a real person" I said. My brain spinning more and more with every new word that came out of her mouth. It didn't make any sense for them to even exist.

A man came through the door then. A little voice at the back of my mind whispered _Dimitri_.

"Headmistress Kirova. I'm terribly sorry for Rose's interruption." He said, not looking my way at all. It was as if I didn't exist.

"That's fine Guardian Belikov" Headmistress Kirova said. Wait Belikov? This actually was Dimitri?

"Good Luck" He said. Still not looking at me, he walked back out the door, trying not to slam it. What was going on?

"Now, Reen, I know you must be tired so I'll give you your class schedule and then have a guardian show you to your room. You're expected to attend all of your classes and be there on time." She told me.

"Wow, wow, wow" I said. "Hold up."

"What is it?" She asked, probably expecting a smartass comment based on my 'Mom's' attitude.

"I just got here, you _just_ turned my world upside down, I am sixteen years behind everyone else and you expect me to just get up tomorrow and go to class like nothing has happened?"

"That is exactly what I expect" She said.

"If I jump into these classes I'm going to get slaughtered! I have never been in a fight in my life, never taken any self defence classes, and my only knowledge of guardian classes is what I read from the books featuring Rose which wasn't much because she kept getting kicked out of class" I told her.

"You haven't been taught how to fight?" She asked, skeptical. "Rose should have arranged it so that your adoptive parents at least put you into self defense classes."

"How could she? I just met her a minute ago. She doesn't give a damn about me!" I said.

"I guess we could get you a tutor." She said, pensive. I can't believe she hadn't thought of this before.

"I'm sixteen years behind them. I don't think a tutor is really going to help." I said.

"That's the best I can do right now" She said. What?

"So you drag me here, screw up my view on, well, everything and now you're telling me that you can't even help me out a little?" I said getting exasperated. I was fuming so before she could respond I said "You know what, never mind. I'll just get slaughtered. Give me my class schedule and show me to my room" I said and she looked at me funny then muttered something under her breath.

She handed me my schedule and then pointed me to the door. I walked out and there was a man standing there, waiting for me.

"I'll show you to your room" He said and turned on his heel, navigating the corridors with ease. I followed close behind him and we reached my room soon. He gave me a key and left me alone. I unlocked the door and noticed how bland the room was. _At least I don't have a roommate_, I thought. It would be a lot easier if I didn't have someone with me all the time who was better at everything than I was.

I couldn't believe she didn't have some sort of plan for me. What did she expect me to know? Everything? That I would be on the same level as everyone? I knew what they learned here and they sure as hell didn't teach it at public schools. I had no fighting experience, well there was that one time but technically it hadn't been me fighting.

No. I couldn't think about that, not when I was in this crazy house.

I went over to the bed and collapsed on my back. I looked to my right and saw that on a desk was a laptop and a few textbooks. At least they had looked into that. I got up off the bed and walked over. Reading the spines of the books. _Theory of body guarding_ said the top one. Below that was a grade 11 math textbook, below that was a handbook which was full of self-defence techniques and on the bottom was _Salavic Studies_. Well, that class was sure to be boring. I looked at my schedule then.

Period 1: Combat Training

Period 2: Body Guard Theory

Period 3: Combat Training

Period 4: Lunch

Period 5: Math 11

Period 6: Mori Dhampire Combat

Period 7: Salavic Studies

Oh my god, that was such a long day. I was not going to be able to do this. It was way too much to take in, what happened two weeks ago and now this? I needed a spot to just chill. It was then that I remembered a place from the book. Where Lissa and Christian used to go. The storage space above the church. If it could calm them both down, I might as well go and see if I can sort through everything that was bombarding my brain.

I got up, grabbed my key and headed outside. I had seen the church on my way here so I thankfully knew where to go. I hiked up the front steps and was grateful that it was completely empty. Looking around I could see all the normal features of a church but there was a door at the back, I went through that and found an old concrete staircase. Perfect. I climbed up it and found the storage room, it was just as I had pictured it.

I could see the window seat from here, along with about a hundred boxes and a broken table with a beaten up looking chair beside it. I made my way over to the window seat, trying not to disturb anything. I took a seat and then I heard his voice.

"I see I'm not the only one who enjoys the view."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I do not own Vampire Academy sadly **

My head whipped around and at the door stood a guy around my age. He was tall with deep green eyes and dark black hair. His skin was really pale and he was tall and slender. Definitely Moroi.

"If you're here to bug, I'm really not in the mood" I told him, leaning my head back against the wall behind me and pulling my knees up to my chest.

"Well, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today" He said, walking over to me and leaning against the wall in front of me.

"That's kinda hard to do when you didn't sleep in a bed" I said and caught him off guard. It was true though, ever since I had gotten out I had been sleeping in the streets. I hadn't even seen a bed since I'd gotten out until today and I couldn't even enjoy it because it was _theirs_.

He looked a little harder at me; trying to distinguish my features I thought and then backed up a couple centimetres.

"Have we met?" He asked me.

"No, I just got here an hour ago." I said. He seemed to recognize that fact though. His eyes widened and he smirked again.

"Well nice to meet you then. I'm Jay." He said, holding out his hand.

"I'm Reen" I told him and pushed some of my red hair out of my eyes with one hand, and shook his hand with my other.

"So what are you doing up here?" He asked me.

"Thinking and fuming, why are you up here?" I asked him.

"This is a place where I can be alone with my thoughts." He said.

"Well sorry to disappoint but you're going to have to share now" I told him.

"What makes you say that? He asked. "I've been coming here much longer than you have. So I kind of have rights to it." I really hoped he was kidding and not being serious since I really didn't want to have to share this space with an ass. Though he was very wrong about the timeline.

"Actually I've been coming here for about twenty years so I have more of a claim than you do." I said.

"You don't look a day over sixteen. You're definitely not even twenty" he said. He was right about my age but I had been here, just through Rose and Lissa's minds.

"So we're sharing then?" I asked.

"I guess" He said in a both sarcastic and reluctant voice so I wasn't sure which he was trying to use.

"So why did you come here? Your old school kick you out?" He asked while lowering himself to the ground.

"I'm really not in the mood to talk" I told him, not wanting to be mean but with the knowledge that if he even pushed one button I would go into full bitch mode.

"Come on. I don't bite." He said. I was tempted to tell him exactly where I had come from but I didn't want to scare him the first time I talked to him.

Giving in, and half hoping that saying this would get rid of some of the thoughts bouncing around my skull, I told him about half a percent of why I was here.

"My old school didn't kick me out. They're actually probably still looking for me." I told him.

"They won't be looking for you. The Academy would have let any of the other schools know that you were here." He seemed so sure of himself, I hated to screw up his thoughts but it was quite tempting.

"I'm not from another moroi and dhampire school. Until today, I've gone to school as a human." I said. His jaw dropped to the floor, I was kind of proud that I could shock him so much, but he soon recovered.

"Didn't your parents want you to go to an Academy?" Jay asked me.

"That's complicated" I said, done with talking. But apparently he wasn't.

"I can keep up" he said.

"I don't really want to tell you" I said, looking him in the eyes.

"That's fine" he said, falling blessedly silent. It was then that I realized that it was the middle of the Academy's day. Shouldn't he be in class?

"Shouldn't you be in class?" I asked him.

"Yes" he said.

"Then why aren't you?"

"Why didn't your parents have you go to an Academy?"

"Touche" I said.

"Still not going to tell me then?" He asked.

"I just met you five minutes ago. You're not getting my life story for at least two weeks."

"Could I shorten that to two hours?"

"Nope, two weeks."

"That'll change after tomorrow" he said sadly.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you'll meet everyone else then" He said.

"I don't see how that will affect the timeline" I said when I heard a bell. Then a swarm of students were suddenly out on the grounds. Well, it looks like its lunch time. I looked at my watch, midnight. Yup, definitely lunch time.

I saw Jay look out the window for a few seconds but then his attention turned back to the room, though he didn't speak.

"Don't you want to go hang out with your friends?" I asked him, breaking the minute long silence.

"What friends?" He asked and then got up, dusted off his pants and turning on his heel, walked out the door.

What? That was odd, I thought to myself as I got up too and started to walk down the stairs, about to go to my dorm room when I heard her voice. Rose's.

"I can't believe they brought her here!" She was saying, I wondered who she was talking to but my silently asked question was soon answered.

"She has a right to be here Roza, she's a dhampire just like you." Said a man with a light Russian accent. Dimitri. Perfect.

"No, she doesn't have a right to be here. I'm her mom, I say where she goes to school and I specifically stated when she was young that she was _not _going to go to the academy."

"When you were her mother you had the right to tell her where to go. But once you gave her up, you also gave up that right." Said Dimitri, always the logical one.

"No I didn't."

"Yes Roza, you did." I heard a groan followed by loud footsteps, then another groan and quieter footsteps. They were gone, I hoped since they were blocking my only way out. And I was really hungry.

I looked around the corner and found out I was correct. They were both gone, I could see them walking away through the open door of the church. Thankfully the church was still empty so I could leave without drawing any attention. Maybe that was why they had picked this place for their little chat.

I walked out the door and looked around me, trying to have no one see me. It was then that I felt it, so, so strong. Stronger than I had ever felt it before. The Power. It was all around me now. But I wouldn't draw from it now. I couldn't use it anymore, it had made me do unthinkable things. Though not so unthinkable now that I know they exist.

I kept walking, towards where everyone was headed. I hoped it would turn out to be the cafeteria. I walked into the buildings and got a few odd looks from people, looks that said 'since when did you go here?' but I shrugged them off and pushed forward. They couldn't know what I had done or who I was. Not yet.

I lined up in the lunch line and grabbing a turkey sandwich, an apple, bottle of water and a chocolate chip muffin, I turned around to head back to my dorm when I saw another line. Something in the back of my mind told me it was the Feeders and I believed it. Everyone who was lined up was Moroi. I was tempted to go and check it out but that would defiantly draw attention to myself which I didn't need so I bent my head down and headed for my dorm room.

I got back and set everything down on my desk, deciding to take a look at my new textbooks. I started with my sandwich and Math, since I could definitely do that. Grabbing a pencil I found in one of the desk' drawers, I started with the problems I could do. I didn't know where the students here were in the text book so after doing a couple I skimmed through the chapter titles and closed that. When I had finished my sandwich and my apple, I heard a knock at my door. Why would someone be knocking on my door?

I opened the door and there stood Rose. Okay…

"Why weren't you in your first classes?" She asked me, extremely pissed off.

"Why do you care?" I countered with.

"I don't, but I don't need to be bothered by your teachers by you skipping classes."

"Oh like you had a stellar attendance record." I said.

"Like you know anything about my life" she said.

"Actually, I do. So don't cross me or I'll tell everyone about that nice little lust charm Victor Put on you and Dimitri" I said, not even knowing if everything in those books was true or not, but by her reaction, I had my answer.

"How do you know about that?" She asked me, coming right up to my face and giving me a death stare. But it wouldn't work on me, I knew how her mind worked.

"I have my resources" I said, and slammed the door in her stunned face.

**A/N: Okay, so the second chapter is done! I hope you guys liked it. Also, about the characters, it is 16 years in the future so they are really different because they grew in those 16 years. So like it? Love it….? Maybe or hate it any responses are welcome. Also I do not own Vampire Academy, all characters existing in the real series belong to Richelle Mead, I just own the ones I make up.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, sooo chapter 3! Woohoo took me a little longer (procrastinator that I am) so, enjoy! **

I went back to studying, not up to going to classes today, and soon fell asleep.

Everything was white, my wrists were bound and the hunger pains were killing me. I looked up and suddenly there were red eyes in front of my face. The asshole even smiled. Suddenly Mira was right beside the monster. Her head tiled to the side while he moved closer and bit down, sucking her dry.

I woke up with a start. I was covered in sweat and my sheets were cutting off my circulation. Looking out the window I could see that the sun was up and there were no red eyed monsters around me. I calmed down my breathing and then decided to get showered. It was only four but I had no desire to go back to sleep.

I got up, grabbed jeans, a black t-shirt underwear and a bra. Then headed to where the showers were. I opened the door and chose a stall, grabbing a towel on the way. Thankfully these showers weren't open and they actually had doors.

I felt it when I turned on the water. The Power. Someone had died here. While I showered it was hard to ignore. It was always there on my subconscious. Making me feel like I needed to access it.

The water suddenly turned icy and that was when I realized I had been in the shower for over an hour. I checked the clock on the wall and it said six. Crap, I better get dressed and out of here before anyone else decides to get up. I changed and dried my hair with a towel, and walked out right before a group of ten girls came charging into the showers. Dodged a bullet there.

I climbed the staircase up to my room and threw my towel on my bed. Finding a brush I ran it through my hair then put it up. My first class started at seven forty-five so I still had an hour and a half until I had to be there. An hour and a half to do nothing. Trying to come up with something to do, I decided to stretch while reading _Theory of Body Guarding. _

A half hour later, when I had stretched most of my body and read three chapters of the book I heard a knock at my door. I got up and walked over to it, opening it I saw someone I didn't expect to find. Jay.

"Umm, hi?" I said.

"Hello" He said with a lazy grin on his face.

"Why are you here?" I asked him.

"Thought you could use some company while you waited for school to start." He told me and walked into my room. Without an invitation I might add.

"How did you know I'd be up right now?" I asked him, following him in and leaning against a wall while crossing my arms.

"Everyone is when they get back. They're still on human schedule. I'm surprised you aren't outside roaming." He told me.

"I thought about it" I actually had "but I didn't want to run into anyone."

"Do you know anyone here?" He asked, surprised.

"No."

"Then whose there to run into?"

"People like you who know I'm new and are going to ask me a bunch of questions." I said smugly.

"Come on. You know I'm not that bad." He said.

"That's debatable" I said.

"Reen, you are like a breath of fresh air" he said, surprisingly without even a hint of sarcasm.

"Oh I'm sure that I am." I said, picking up _Theory of Body Guarding _once again, hoping to have even a little knowledge before I got to class.

"You just got here and you're already studying?" Jay said, breaking my concentration.

"I'm fifteen years behind everyone at this school. So yes, I'm already studying." I said.

"If you didn't go to an Academy before this then why are you studying? Most people who don't know about us would be rocking back and forth in a padded room right now." He said.

"That's exactly it. I did know about St. Vlad's, I just didn't know it actually existed."

"What?" He asked, confused. I'll admit, it wasn't the clearest sentence ever.

"Technically I knew all of this" I made sweeping arm gestures. "Existed, I just didn't know that it existed outside of a book." I said.

"You read a book on St. Vlad's?" He said.

"No, I read a book about Rose." I said.

"Ahh, your old lady. That must be weird then." He said.

"It is."

"Who else was in the book?" He asked, trying to seem distracted and uninterested but I could tell he really wanted to know. Well, he'd been nicer than I expected anyone to be to me so I decided to be nice and give him an answer.

"Well there was Rose, her best friend Lissa, Lisa's boyfriend Christian, Dimitri, Mia, Alberta, Stan, Mason, Eddie, Adrian to name a few."

"Do you think that everything in the books actually happened?" Jay asked, fiddling with a string on his pants, but again, I think he really wanted to know.

"Well I hope so. Since if they are then I have a lot of leverage on my bitch of a mother Rose."

"When do they end?" He asked, looking me dead in the eyes.

"Lissa has just been crowned Queen" I said and he visibly relaxed. "Why so many questions?" I asked.

"You'll probably figure it out today at school" he said. Then we lapsed into silence. He took a seat on my bed and I took a seat on the floor, stretching my legs again and reading the Qualikans method in m textbook.

Soon I noticed that it was seven forty. I had five minutes to get to class. Crap.

"Crap, we have class now." I said.

Jay looked lazily at the clock and said "oh, we do." I looked at my schedule and decided that I would only bring my body guarding textbook. I looked at the teachers name and it said Guardian Alto. Stan? My mother's worst enemy. I was screwed.

"Well come on then" I said, hitting his leg and pulling him up by his arm.

"I really don't want to go" He said.

"Well, you're going to go." I said and dragged him out into the hall. There was one dhampire girl there, rushing to class but when she saw us she stopped in her tracks and stood open mouthed. Well then…

"Come on" I said, tugging on his sleeve and walking down the stairs. I had combat training first thing so I actually knew how to get there. It was a giant building so it was pretty hard to miss. When we got there I waved bye to Jay and walked through the doors. And was met with twenty three pairs of staring eyes.

"Reen Hathaway I presume?" The instructor said.

"It's Reen Cambridge and yes, that's me." I said. I was not using Rose's last name, I was going to use my human one.

"Well, Mrs. Cambridge, I'm glad that you graced us with your presence today." Said the instructor. Graced them? I didn't arrive until eleven o'clock yesterday. I was still in their cars when his class was going on.

"Um excuse me, Guardian" I looked at my sheet. "Byers but if I remember correctly I was on the road at the time your class was taking place so I would appreciate it if you didn't bitch at me for missing a class I could not have possibly attended." His expression hardened and he glared at me, then muttered something under his breath.

"Alright, everyone pair up. Spar for ten minutes for a warm-up." Said Guardian Byers. I set my bag down and stood there like an idiot. When everyone pair up a boy came up to me. He had short brown hair, brown eyes, freckles and was tall and built.

"So you're the new kid?" He asked.

"Yeah" I said.

"Wanna partner up? I'll go easy on you." He said.

"I have no idea what I'm doing so I'm not sure if you can call it sparing." I told him which made him crack a smile.

"Come on. You never know, I could teach you a few things." He walked over to a matt and I followed him.

"You want to start with your legs spread apart, hands up and knees slightly bent see?" He demonstrated what he said and I copied him.

"Now let's see what you can do" he said and right then was when felt it again. The Power. It was so much stronger now, I must have been blocking it to not have noticed it before. But I couldn't use it now, I had to learn to fight without it for when it wasn't there.

In that one second that I was thinking that, the guy advanced. He jumped forward, elbowing me in the stomach, grabbing my left wrist and kicking the backs of my knees. I went down hard.

He let go of my wrist and offered me a hand. "Wow, umm," he was speechless.

"I wasn't ready. " I said. "Give me another chance." I got up and stood in the starting pose.

"Ready?" He asked. I nodded and he made the first move again. Trying to hit my shoulder with his fist but I dodged to the opposite side and went to kick out his knee. He stepped back easily and went for my waist, tying to pick me up. I rolled to the right, since I wouldn't be able to stand up and dodge but that second I was on the ground he jumped on me, pinning my wrists to the floor and effectively restraining me with the rest of his body.

"Nice try' he said, and got off of me. He extended his hand and this time I took it.

"What was nice about it? I still lost." I said, I hated losing or not being good at things.

"You actually fought back this time though. Besides, I've been doing this for years, this is your first time." He said.

"You're also going easy on me aren't you?" I asked.

"Yeah" he said, sheepishly.

"Thank you. I'd probably be dead if you weren't." I said.

"Probably" he admitted.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Max" he said.

"Well, Max, would you like to keep fighting?"

"Yes" he said and dropped into the 'ready' stance.

I copied him and this time I made the first move. I shot my fist out, aiming for his stomach, he brought his arm down and blocked. Then used his other one to elbow me in the chest, pushing me backwards. He then kicked out my knees and I went down. Again.

"Ugh" I groaned. "I suck so badly."

"Actually, you're not doing all that bad. I'm guessing you've never been in a fight before?"

"Nope. Not until today" I said, accepting his offered hand again.

"You might want to get a mentor then." He said.

"Yeah, I thought that too but Kirova didn't so I don't have one. And I have to do all this over again in two hours."

"Well then you should really get a mentor to show you the ropes." He said.

"I wish, but I'm pretty sure that me being Rose's daughter is gonna scare off all the teachers who could be my mentor."

"Yeah, she was pretty badass" he consented.

"Yeah."

"Cambridge!" I heard the instructor yell from across the room. Everyone stopped sparing to watch the events unfold. Oh great, this was sure to be just fantastic.

"Yes?" I asked, my breathing slightly affected but not by much. More from getting winded from falling down on the mat so much.

"That was shameful." He said.

"I've never been in a fight in my life. I don't think I did all that bad since Max has been fighting since he could walk." I heard a few snickers at that but the instructor didn't notice.

"Well if you think you're so good, then lets see you fight me." He said.

"I never said I was good, I said that I was better than I thought I could be. I still suck." I said. Then Max tried to help me.

"She could really use a mentor. You know, someone to show her the ropes" he said to Guardian Byers.

"Oh I know the perfect person" Byers said.

"Who…?" I asked, a little nervous.

"Guardian Belikov."

**A/N: Ohhh Belikov! What's gonna happen? And why is Jay asking all of these questions about what she knows? And what happened that Reen hates herself for? All will be answered soon my friends ;) So, review please, I need to know if there are any glaring errors Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys, so here's the fourth chapter, and I keep forgetting this but I do NOT own vampire Academy or the characters. Just the ones that I invent.**

"What?" I squeaked. Not Belikov. Not Rose's boyfriend. This is going to be murder.

I saw Byers smiled, satisfied. He must be enjoying this so much.

"I don't need a mentor" I said. I really did but not if they were going to give me Belikov. I could not deal with that on top of everything else.

"Oh, I think that's exactly what you need." He said, and then to the entire class said "Practice Romacle Maneuver" while he walked into the back room.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make it worse" Max said to me.

"I know you didn't. It's fine. He probably won't agree anyways." I said.

Max nodded. "So do you want to start practicing?" He said.

"You don't have to keep practicing with me if you don't want to. You aren't going to get any better." I said, feeling bad that he was pretty much stuck with me for the rest of the period.

"It's okay. I can work on technique" he said. I smiled, he seemed really nice, hopefully everyone else was too.

"Thanks." I said, and he smiled. "So what exactly is the Romacle Maneuver?"

"It's pretty much having the ability to fight with your back to your opponent." Max said.

"Huh?" I said. "Why would you ever want your back to your opponent when you're fighting and trying to kill each other. That's suicide."

"If you don't know the Romacle Maneuver it is. But if you do, it's really useful." Max said.

"Okay, so I'll be your practice dummy since I obviously can't do it. Have at it" I said and spread my arms wide.

Max stepped in front of me and suddenly I felt his foot hit my shoe, it didn't hurt all that much but I did bend down a little, which was perfect for Max's elbow to come back and hit my ribs which _hurt_! I gasped and band down a little more which was when max spun around, and kneed me in the face. I fell down, coughing from the blow to my ribs.

"We're supposed to run right now but I don't think that you're going to chase me in your condition" Max said as he kneeled down so we were at eye level.

"You would be correct" I said.

"You're going to be really sore tomorrow" he said.

"I know I am" I said.

"Do you want to try now?" He asked.

"Yes" I said and got up. He stood up as well and I got in front of him. Okay so stomp, elbow, spin and kick. Sounds easy enough. I put my hands at my sides and stomped on his foot, or what I thought was his foot, I ended up hitting the ground.

"Hey! You can't move!" I said, and spun around, which earned me a fist in the stomach.

"Oomph" I said and fell to my knees.

"Rule one of combat class." Max started but I interrupted.

"There are no rules?" I guessed.

"You got it." He said and helped me up again.

"Okay, let me try again." I said and got in front of him once again. I stomped, even though his foot moved, then used the opposite arm he had used to elbow me and landed my first hit of the day. I had the satisfaction of hearing him grunt and then I spun around but he was a lot faster. He punched me in the stomach again but I was more prepared. I reacted a little but got a second hit in before he kicked me in the shin then was tackled.

He was on top of me and I had the satisfaction of hearing him grunt as he got up off of me. "You have a bony elbow" he said, rubbing his side.

"I know, it's very helpful though" I said, smiling sweetly.

"Wanna try again?" He asked me.

"Sure" I said, and the period went on like that. My trying to block him or land a hit on him while he easily dodged my attacks and evaded my blocks. He was good about it though, he didn't have a big ego which I liked.

A half hour later the period was done and I was in the change room, getting ready for Stan's class. This was sure to be fun. Everyone took a quick five minute shower and then got changed. No one really talked, it was eerily quiet in here. I thought there would at least be some sort of gossip to talk about. But apparently not since I left to go to Stan's class and everyone was still silent.

I got there right before the bell and took the only empty seat in the class.

"Is anybody sitting here?" I asked the guy who had the seat beside the one I was taking.

"Nope" he said.

I sat down, putting my bag down beside my chair and then Stan entered the room. Here we go.

He dropped a textbook and a stack of paper onto his desk and then regarded the class.

"Good morning class" he said and then his eyes found me and he smiled so brightly and wickedly I thought I was in a movie where the evil guy was twirling his moustache and petting his cat.

"Ahh, Mrs. Hathaway. How nice of you to join us." Stan said.

"It's Reen Cambridge, not Hathaway." I told him icily.

"Your mothers last name is Hathaway, so so is yours." Stan said in a superior voice.

"She's not my mother" I said.

"Oh, do I detect some family issues?" He asked.

"What family?" I asked which stalled him. I guess he seemed to realize that we were in class then since he clapped his hands together and said "Well then, let's get started. Can someone tell me the three ways to detect a strigoi?" Stan asked the class. About ten hands went up but he starred straight at me. "Mrs. Hathaway?" He asked, as if I had a choice in whether to answer or not.

"It's Cambridge" I said.

"Mrs. Hathaway, what is the answer?" Stan asked.

"If you want Mrs. Hathaway I'll go get Rose or I'll make a call to Janine because my name is Reen _Cambridge_." I told him icily.

"Just like your mother" he said under his breath.

"I am _nothing_ like my mother" I told him with as much venom in my voice as I could muster up.

"Then answer the question" Stand said, his eyes narrowing.

"The three ways to detect a strigoi are their red eyes, impossible speed and deathly pale skin" I guessed.

Stan was stunned. I guess I'd actually gotten some of them right. Who would' a thought. I smiled in satisfaction and he stared to talk again.

"Yes to two of them but you can't tell by their speed right away. If they aren't moving you cant tell their speed." He said. I started running through everything I knew about Strigoi from Rose's life and came up with the third tell-tale sign.

"The third way to tell if someone is a strigoi is their attitude. The way they carry themselves. Even with contacts and makeup you can tell if they're a strigoi by their attitude." I said. Stan was now completely stunned. Woohoo three for three. With the added bonus of seeing Stan stunned. This actually wasn't a very bad day.

"Correct" Stand mumbled and I wore a blinding smile. I had beat the bitch on my first day.

"Now onto body guarding strategies" Stan said. He mumbled some gibberish about near and far guards but I zoned out and started doodling. Probably not my best idea but I couldn't focus right now. It was then that I felt it creep in. The Power. It was inside me now without my knowledge of how it had gotten in. I could feel my battle lust build and my muscles tense as if I was about to jump into a fight. No, not right now. I had to learn to control it and fight without it. I closed my eyes and mentally pushed, succeeding in kicking it out of my system. That was when the bell rang and we all jumped out of our seats, eager to get out of class.

**A/N: Hey guys! Lots of posts today! I'm in the mood to write. So, this is the fourth chapter, tell me what you think please, there isn't another way I can make this story better. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay so chapter 5! Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy or the characters. (Please know this applies to all further or previous chapter in case I forget…)**

I grabbed my bag and headed towards my next class. Which just so happened to be in the gym. Again. Time to get my ass kicked. Again. Amazing.

I walked there alone, seeing a few familiar faces on the way but not actually knowing their names. I got to the change room and changed back into my sweaty clothes that I had from before. Re-doing my ponytail I grabbed my bag and walked into the gym where everyone was stretching. I walked over to a circle of people stretching and started to stretch as well. Which is when he walked in. Dimitri. What the hell?

"What's Guardian Belikov doing in here?" I heard on of the boys ask and that was when Guardian Byers walked in again. Great. Apparently he wasn't kidding about the mentor thing.

"Guardian Belikov is here to train Reen." He said to the student who had posed the question.

All head turned to me with shock and jealousy. Apparently I was lucky in their eyes. Not so much in my own.

"I told you I don't need a mentor" I said to Guardian Byers.

"You're hopelessly behind your peers. A mentor is almost mandatory." Guardian Byers said.

"Then why him?" I asked.

"Because he's the best and most experienced." Guardian Byers said. "You're going to come to class but you will be working with Guardian Belikov during the it, not the other students. You will also be training with him before and after school." Guardian Byers said. Are you kidding me? I was not spending that much time with Rose's boyfriend.

"You're kidding right?" I said.

"No, I'm not. Now get to work, everyone else start sparring" he said and I stomped over to Dimitri.

"How did they rope you into this?" I asked him snidely.

"I offered." He said. What? Why?

"Why? So you can conquer both mother and daughter?" I asked him. I knew it was bitchy and that he loved Rose but he was also more than likely here to give her information about me she could use against me so I wasn't holding back.

"No" he said then took a pause. "So you can have the possibility of catching up to your peers."

"Or so you can make sure I don't spill the beans about the lust charm and the cabin" I said to him. His eyes widened in shock but then narrowed.

"Go ahead, won't affect me either way" he said, his accent becoming stronger with every word.

"Ah, but that's where you're wrong. It's affecting Rose which in turn, is affecting you." I told him.

"Leave Rose out of this" he said.

"She's the one that brought me into it." I told him. "I was perfectly happy with my life and then she came in and turned it upside down" I told him. I was aware that everyone was probably watching us but they couldn't hear what we were saying, since we were speaking in hushed tones.

"As I recall, you were sleeping on the streets and living as a hobo" said Dimitri smugly.

"There were extenuating circumstances" I told him.

"Of course there were. What? Did your mom and dad refuse to buy you the new iPhone for your birthday?" He asked, sarcastically.

That set me off. He didn't know anything about what I had been through. I got right into his face so our noses were a centimeter away from each other. "You don't know _anything_ about what caused me to be on the streets so shut up and go back to Siberia." I walked out of the gym then, grabbing my bag on the way out. I didn't need his help and I was not staying in that classroom just to be gawked at. He didn't know what had happened. He didn't know what I was feeling, what I had done.

I walked back to my dorm room, threw my bag into my room and then decided to take a walk in the woods. I waked down the stairs but before I could get outside I heard two guardians talking to each other. And it was about _it_.

"They killed Aristo?" Asked one Guardian, shocked beyond belief.

"And Klmanto and Garino." Said the first guardian. Oh no, they had found them.

"How? Staked right?" Said the second Guardian.

"Nope, someone beheaded them. With a rusty sword. It seems impossible but the first three strigoi who ever turned were killed." Said the first guardian. No, they can't find their bodies.

"Has anyone claimed the kills?" Asked the second guardian.

"No. That's what's so odd. No one has come forward saying that they killed them. All guardians would want that honour. It's perplexing that no one has claimed them."

"They're probably dead."

"There were no Guardian bodies found onsite. Just the bodies of three human girls" said the first guardian and my heart constricted.

"Well we'll have to keep looking. Someone will come forward. We can't let these ones go unclaimed. Hopefully the strigoi will be too scared to come out and we'll get a break for once."

I turned on my heel and walked away at that sentence, hoping that there would be a back door that would lead to the woods. I went back up the stairs and sure enough, there was. I took the back stairs down to the ground floor and stepped right into the woods. I decided I needed to run, it normally cleared my head so I took off. First at a light jog but once the memories invaded my mind I sprinted until my legs were so wobbly I was going to collapse and throw up.

I found a log about ten feet away and sat down on it. This was just all too much. I didn't know how I was going to pull through, there was too much going on, too many memories and fears invading my brain. I just needed this little breather.

I rested my back against the log and stretched my legs out in front of me. Controlling my breathing I tried to relax and push everything out of my brain for a few moments. It worked and I was in blissful nothing until I heard their voices. Shit, why were they always where I was? I saw a nearby tree that had enough branches to climb so that's exactly what I did. As soon as I was covered by their leaves I saw them come into the clearing, Rose and Dimitri.

They were holding hands and just walking. I begged them to keep going but of course they decided to pick this exact spot to sit down and talk. Hopefully they wouldn't make out, I don't think my stomach could take that.

Rose leaned her head on Dimitri's shoulder and he kissed her head, it was kind of sweet until I realized who these two were.

"Why would they pick you?" Rose asked him after a long moment of silence.

"I'm not sure. Probably because I had so much success with you" He told her. She playfully shoved him but I could tell she was smiling.

"I don't think it's going to work anyways. She completely rejected any attempt at mentoring I gave her." Oh bullshit. He didn't attempt at all, just stood there and expected me to fall all over him like my Mom had.

"Good." Rose said. It went silent for a couple minutes then she jumped up.

"She shouldn't even be here!" She screamed at the trees, putting her head in her hands. Well, somebody hates me.

"Why not? You've told everyone that millions of times but never why. What's the reason?" Dimitri asked her, calmly sitting on a log.

It was then that a squirrel decided to be a bitch and jump from one tree to another. And the noise made both Rose and Dimitri look up and see me in the tree. That was exactly what I needed right now.

"What the hell are _you_ doing up there?" Rose roared.

"Chillen" I said, swinging my legs casually.

"You're such a screw up. Go back to Canada" she said.

I was about three stories up but at the moment but I was too mad to care. I dropped out of the tree, landing in a crouch. I rose out of it and ended up in Rose's face.

"Shut. Up. You guys dragged me here so _you_ can deal with it." I sneered in her face then turned on my heel and waked out of the forest.

They didn't follow me and when I got out of the forest it was lunch time so I went straight to the cafeteria. I did exactly what I did last night. But this time I grabbed a chicken burger, a coke, a donut and some carrot sticks. Then I booked it out of there, heading to my room to eat in peace.

I got to my room and unlocked my door, to fine a person in it.

"Jay…? Why are you in my room?" I asked him. He was sitting in my desk chair reading one of my textbooks.

"I didn't feel like dealing with people today" he said.

"Have you been here all day?" I asked him.

"Yup."

"How'd you get in?" I was sure that I had locked the door before I left.

"I have my ways" he said.

"You know, that's exactly what I told rose yesterday" I said, sitting down on my bed and starting to eat my chicken burger.

"Why did you tell Rose that?" He asked.

"Nu uh, you've still got to wait another week and five days for my life story." I told him, smirking.

"Oh come on, can't it be pushed up to four days?" He asked, sounding extremely desperate. Why did he want to know so badly?

His desperate expression, whether real or faked, was quite convincing and heart breaking so I decided to give him a break.

"Fine, you have to wait five days, I've knocked off a week" I told him. His smile was radiant. Until I added my condition. "But, you have to tell me your life story too." I said.

He seemed to debate that then said "Fine, I'll wait the two weeks."

"Oh come on. Your life story can _not _be worse than mine." I told him, knowing that I had been through a hell of a lot more than he had.

"Fine. One week then we both spill." He grudgingly agreed to. I smiled blindingly and then we were interrupted.

There was a knock at the door and I was tempted to ignore it before I heard "Reen, it's Guardian Petrov. Open up." Alberta, crap.

**A/N: How'd you like it? Anybody hate Rose yet? Well that may change or grow soon. And what's so bad about Jay's past and who he is? Any guessed? Please review, can't make it better if I don't have feedback. Love ya guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay, chapter 6! Woo Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy or any of the characters (that I didn't make up) Sooo enjoy!**

"Crap" I said and got up to answer the door. I opened it a crack and stuck my head through it. "Hello" I said. Alberta did not look happy.

"May I come in?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"Sure" I said and opened the door even wider so she could walk in. I turned around and discovered that Jay was no longer there. Apparently guys weren't allowed in girls dorms. Good to know.

"Is there a problem?" I asked while sitting down on my bed.

"Yes there is." She said. "You know, it's not doing you any favours when you act exactly how people expect you to act." What? What was she talking about?

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"When you have the same attitude as your mother did when she was here you're setting yourself up for failure. The teachers here have already dealt with one Rose, they don't need or want, to deal with another one." Alberta said crisply.

"I'm nothing like my Rose" I said.

"Your instructors would beg to differ" she said.

"They treat me like I'm an insolent disobedient child. I just got here, how am I supposed to be able to everything the rest of my age group can do?" I asked her.

"You're not expected to know or have the ability to do all of that but we expect you to at least try. We've given you the tools in order to do so."

"What tools?" I asked. "You've put me into classes way beyond my ability, given me no extra help and put me with instructors that despised my mother and on top of all of that you're bitching at me when it isn't even half way through for my first day. Lunch isn't even over yet."

"We expected that Rose's daughter would have the skills to be in those classes. And we have given you mentor which you refused."

"That's exactly where you went wrong. Rose isn't my mother! And yes, you gave me a mentor that's screwing my mom. Brilliant choice. The mother that, in case you hadn't noticed, hates me with a passion" I told her.

That seemed to hold her up but she continued on. "Guardian Belikov is the best of the best. He will be your mentor and after your displays in today's classes you will be spending extra time with him. You'll be meeting him for an hour before school in the practice gym and for two hours after school in the same room. If you need help with your studies then you can always go in for extra help." She said and walked briskly from the room. What? I was _not_ putting in extra training time with Dimitri.

"Tough break" Jay said, suddenly on my bed again.

"How do you do that?" I asked him.

"Do what?" He asked, acting dumb.

"Disappear and re-appear." I said.

"I'm magical" he said then I saw the clock. It was ten minutes until my next class and I didn't need to piss anyone else off.

"Well, you'll have to be magical on your own since I have to go." I told him.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"I have class." I said.

"So?"

"So? I don't need any other teachers hating me before I meet them and I skipped these classes yesterday. I kinda have to go today."

"What do you have?"

"Grade 11 math. What do you have?"

"Same" He said, as if we were going to a torture session.

"Is that bad?" I asked.

"It's inconvenient" he said. Ouch.

"So I guess you're skipping?" I asked.

"You got that right." He said.

"You know, you can't avoid the public eye forever." I said and he stiffened as if I had poked him with a red hot stick.

"Oh I know" he said and lied down. I decided to leave him there and walk to class. I closed the door behind me and headed towards my class room.

There was a desk at the back of the room that was empty when I got there so I snatched it quickly. Hopefully no one would notice me back here. I got out my textbook and a notebook. There was work on the board so I looked at it. We were doing trinomials. Great, I thought I got out of these last year.

I finished those and was tapping my pencil against my notebook when Jay decided to man up and come to class. But his welcome was a lot different than I expected. It was ginormous.

"J Man!" I heard some guy call from across the room.

"K Man" Jay called back. Every single girl in the room fixed their hair and went all giggly.

"Hey Jay" They all said at once flirtatiously. Oh you have _got_ to be kidding me.

"Hello" he said, and nodded at them. I swear to god I thought they were going to faint. I thought I got rid of these kinds of girls when they dragged me here.

"Hey Jay" said a girl who walked out of the group and towards him.

"Hello Marcie" Jay said, barely glancing at her even though she was revealing more cleavage than should be legal in a public domain.

"So" she said, twirling her hair and pausing to bite her lip 'seductively'. "I was wondering if you wanted to go hang out in the forest later?"

"I've got something on. Maybe next time" jay said, completely disinterested as he sat down at his desk. Giving Marcie the perfect angle to show her boobs even more.

"Well, maybe another time" she said, and put her hand on his.

I couldn't help it, I let out a loud laugh. Marcie's eyes glared at me and said "Something funny?"

"Actually yes" I said and got up, walking over to her.

"And that would be?" She asked, raising her eyebrow in a very bitchie way. Oh she was gonna get it.

"How oblivious you are" I said. I did a quick assessment and came to the conclusion that she was dhampire. Then leaned close and whispered in her ear, loud enough for the people standing close to hear "you're acting like a blood whore."

She gasped and stepped back, far away from me. "Who do you think you are freak?" She asked.

"Well, I'm not sure but I'm thinking that I'm me. And whether I'm a freak or not doesn't really matter to me" I said and then walked back to my seat. Maybe I did have a little Rose in me. Oh well, it worked to my advantage.

I could hear Marcie spluttering behind me and it was quite satisfactory. Glad to know they still used the term blood whore. I sat down and faced the front again. She was giving me the evilest eye ever but I just smiled and winked. "Ugh" I heard her say and then storm over to her seat. The teacher came in then and class started.

Math wasn't so bad, it was kind of interesting actually. I got all the answers right and then it was time for Moroi and Dhampire Combat. Great, I was going to get creamed by Moroi today too. This was going to be embarrassing.

"Hey, Reen, wait up." I heard from behind me and say Jay running to catch up.

"Hey" I said when he caught up.

He stopped me mid stride and said "Thank you."

I was confused. "For what?" I asked.

"For getting Marcie off my back" he said.

"Yeah well pissing people off seems to be my specialty." I told him.

"That's not necessarily a bad thing" he said.

"If you say so." I said and started walking again.

"Seriously Reen. Thank you" he said.

"No problem. She needed a dose of reality" I told him.

"That she did" he said and started walking with me.

"So, you seem to be pretty popular around here" I said and he suddenly got sour.

"Yeah, I guess."

"You guess? The girls were falling all over you and the guys all called out to you."

"Yeah" he said then did a total topic switch. "So what's your next subject?"

"You know you can just say 'I don't wanna talk about it'. That works too. And I have Moroi Dhampire Combat, what about you?"

"Me too" he said.

"Great, you get a good laugh." I told him.

"Why?" He asked.

"You were there when Alberta barged into my room right? I can't fight worth shit."

"Against Dhampires sure but moroi aren't the best fighters either. They also only introduced this class three years ago" he said. That puzzled me. I thought Queen Vasilisa would have done that much, much earlier.

"I'm still going to get creamed" I said as we got to the gym.

"I'll partner with you" he said.

"The most popular kid in school partnering with the new kid? I don't think that's how it works." I said

"It is now then. Come on. I'm the best fighter in the class, I can teach you." He said.

"Okay" I said. "But if I bring down your mark, don't blame me, I gave you an out" then I walked into the girls change room.

I changed in silence and walked out to the practice room. There were a few people out there stretching so I joined in. I seemed to be doing a lot of stretching today.

When I got into the circle I could feel it. The Power. It was right there, begging me to use it but I couldn't. Not after what I had done, I would never use it again.

"Hey Reen" I heard behind me and Jay was there. "Think fast" he said and punched me in the gut.

**A/N: Sooo that was chapter 6, like it? Well, its only going to get better from here. Please review, I wanna know if it's good or not or how I can improve it. Love you guys!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Okay! Chapter 7! Wo ho! Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy, that belongs to Richelle Mead unfortunately.**

"What the hell was that for?" I asked him, gasping and in pain. He hit _hard_.

"Rule one, always be ready for an attack" he said and smiled.

"Well class hasn't exactly started yet" I reminded him.

"You're fifteen years behind, you need the extra practice if you hope to graduate before you're thirty" Jay said. That got me really mad, I wasn't that bad, I had held my own against Max. Kind of.

I kicked my foot out in front of me, hooking it behind his right ankle and yanked. Jay went down but rolled and ended up on his feet again. "Not bad."

"Thank you" I said then Guardian Byers walked in. Was he teaching all of my combat classes?

"Alright, partner up and start sparring" he said. He saw me then and said "Reen. Over here. Now."

I went over grudgingly and heard Jay say "I'll wait for you."

"Yes?" I asked Guardian Byers.

"I would just like to remind you that we have strict code of conduct for novices. A code that includes respecting Guardians and fellow students. So if you ever mouth off to a Guardian again, I don't care who it is or why, you will be punished accordingly. Got it?" He said. Seriously? Oh, so Rose could get away with it but I couldn't? Great. But I didn't exactly have anywhere else to go.

"Got it" I responded and walked back over to Jay.

"What was that about?" He asked.

"Code of Conduct reminder" I told him and dropped into ready position.

"Well, I see you know how to start. Now let's see how you fight" he said and launched himself at me. I sidestepped but he clipped my side and I lost my balance, landing on my side then rolled and got back up, lucky for me he made the mistake of having my back pressed to him. I actually knew how to get out of this one.

I stomped on his foot, elbowed his ribcage then did a quick spin and kneed him underneath the chin, he stumbled back, gripping his chin.

"Where'd you learn that?" He asked me.

"This morning" I told him.

"Impressive."

"Yes, very" I heard from behind me and spun around, my hands up, ready to attack. But put them down when I came face to face with Dimitri. Was he stalking me?

"Hello Guardian Belikov" I said, as perky as I could manage which, frankly wasn't very, and crossed my arms.

"You learned that this morning?" He asked me.

"Yes, first period" I said.

"Impressive" he told me then said to Jay "Prince Dragomir." And nodded his head in a small bow. My eyes widened. What?

I heard Jay whisper "shit" and my head whipped around.

"Prince Dragomir?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Umm yeah?" He said, hunching his shoulders and trying to disappear.

"You're Lissa and Christian's kid?" I asked.

"Yup" he said but before I could get any other questions out the teacher called the class to order.

"I'm grilling you later" I told him and saw him get paler. Why was he scared? I was the one who had been in the presence of a prince without knowing it!

"Class. Today we will be working on evasive maneuvers." Said Byers. Cliché term much, I thought to myself.

"Get into pairs and get working" he said.

"Come on. We can work together" Jay said from behind me.

"Of course your highness" I said and did a sweeping bow while Jay's face went beet red.

"Don't" he said and I smirked.

"Whatever you like Milord" and shoved my fist into his gut.

"What was that for?" He asked, folding in on himself.

"Well, for not telling me that you're royalty, and because we're supposed to be fighting right now." I told him, backing up and getting ready to avoid anything that he threw at me.

"Oh you're gonna get it" he said and launched up, trying to kick me but I side stepped. Not bad for my first day. Even if I was facing a Moroi. Though this Moroi had parents who would of trained him to fight if I knew Christian.

I took on the persona of the dodger and Jay was the attacker. He tried for my ankles a couple times until he realized that that was pointless and started aiming for my chest. He got in a few good hits and then a really weak one which sent my flying. He ended up landing on top of me and we burst out laughing. Well, for a second then a form materialized above me.

"Is this combat or comedy class?" Asked a man with a Russian accent, Dimitri.

"Chill dude, we were just laughing" I said and got up, helping jay up too.

"Laughing isn't training" Dimitri said. Geeze, when did he get this strict?

"Well laughing is fun, so we're going to do it" I said and got back into a ready position when I was suddenly flipped onto my face. Ouch!

I rolled and got up. "What the hell was that for?" I asked Dimitri, the one who had flipped me.

"You don't have time to laugh. You need to train, you're hopelessly behind."

"Yeah, I know I am, and I've heard that all day so trust me I get it. But you don't need to train twenty-four/seven. It's okay to take a thirty second break and laugh at yourself." I said.

"Not when you're as hopeless as you" he said. Ouch, that hurt more than I wanted to admit.

"If I'm so hopeless than why are you training me on your free time?" I asked him, fishing for any sign that he thought I could do this, knowing I wasn't going to find any.

"Because Queen Vasilisa asked me to." He said, ah, that made sense.

"I thought you were guarding Christian" I told him.

"I am, that doesn't mean I can't take orders from The Queen as well" he said.

"Fine, but as I know you're thinking, you're just wasting your time."

"That I am" he said and walked off. Okay, once again, ouch!

"Well that was harsh" Jay said.

"Yeah, but true. I'm way too behind. We should probably get back to work" I said and got back into a ready stance. He nodded and the rest of the period went like that. Him hitting me and me attempting to avoid his hits which was futile. A Moroi was beating me, how humiliating.

The class ended and I was exhausted. Jay had actually made me work whereas Max had paused to explain certain steps for me. I still had one more period too to top it all off.

I changed quickly, taking a two minute shower, and walked to my other class. I didn't see anyone on my way out or on my way to class. Not surprising. I walked into Salavic Studies completely exhausted and on the verge of collapsing. I took a seat at the back and slumped into my seat. Most of the class filed in after that but I was too exhausted to notice or pay attention to what the teacher was saying. I missed the entire period but was jolted awake when the bell rang. Loudly I might add. Now I got to go meet Dimitri. That was sure to be great fun.

I slung my backpack over my shoulder and got out of my seat. I started to walk towards the practice arena when Jay caught up with me.

"Hello" he said a little sheepishly but also excited.

"Hello Your Majesty" I said, bowing again because I knew it pissed him off.

"Seriously, don't, I hate that title" he said.

"That's exactly why I do it" I said, smirking evilly and starting to walk again.

"Where are you going?" He asked, catching up.

"I have training with Belikov remember?" I said since I knew that he had been in my room when Alberta came whether I could see him or not.

"Oh, tough break. He seems to genuinely hate you" Jay said.

"That's for the reassurance" I said, speeding up so he couldn't think of my as late.

"You'll do great, he is the best" Jay said.

"He is the best, I'm not" I said, dreading this practice more and more with every step.

We reached the practice arena and I said bye to Jay, going inside to get changed.

When I came out, Dimitri was stretching in the middle of the gym. Well, at least he wasn't reading those god awful western novels.

"You came" he stated, a little surprised.

"Yeah, little know fact about me, I don't like being beat up. I need the practice. And who better to teach me than the guy whose screwing the mom that hates me" I said, throwing my bag on the ground and starting to stretch.

"Rose doesn't hate you" Dimitri said.

"Oh really? I'm the 'little bitch who almost ruined her life' I said, stretching my legs out.

"Exactly, almost" he said and stood up. I guess we were starting.

"Keep stretching" he said.

"I'm good. It's not like a Strigoi is going to give me time to stretch if we fight" I said, knowing that for a fact as memories assaulted me.

I heard Dimitri chuckled and nod. "True" he said and crossed his arms, going into teacher mode.

"So, what do you know?" He asked.

"Well, I can tie my shoes, brush my hair and I just learned how to dress myself yesterday!" I said, my voice heavily laced with sarcasm.

Dimitri didn't look impressed so I added some words to my answer. "I know the Romacle Maneuver and how to punch and kick. That's about it" I said and heard him groan. Yes, I was uneducated, I get that. Let's move to the teaching part now.

"We have a lot of work to do" he said to me. "Tell me now if you're committed, because if you're not, we're not doing this. It's going to take commitment and you're going to be sore but I think you can do it." He said. He was giving me an out? I almost took it when I thought of Mara and Gene. I couldn't let anyone else go through the pain that their deaths had cause others. I was disposable, Moroi weren't. I wanted to protect them.

"I'll do it" I said with a steel in my voice that hadn't popped up in a while, since they had taken me. But I put those memories out of my head for now, they were for my nightmares, not during the day.

"Good" he said and punched me in the gut.

**A/N: Okay! So that's that! You finally know who Jay really is, shocker? But what does Reen keep thinking of? And whats this Power? And why did Rose give her up? Why does she hate her? All should be answered soon! Sooo how'd you guys like it? Please review! !**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Soo chapter 8! Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy or any of the characters that I did not create, they all belong to Richelle Mead. **

Oh my god what was with people punching me in the gut today? Well at least I knew that I wasn't possibly pregnant.

Instead of folding in on myself I retaliated, kicking out at his shin. Or what I thought was her shin since it ended up being air and I didn't count on that, so I ended up sliding between his legs and took the advantage. I spun out of my crouch, kicking my right leg out which connected with Dimitri's ankle making a satisfying _smack_. He wasn't even fazed. He grabbed down, picking me up and then dropping me when I squirmed out of his grasp. I was always told that I was a squirmy kid. Comes in good use.

I bolted up and tried to elbow him but he caught my elbow in his hands and stopped.

"Hold your elbow out a little more, not much though. It's too close right now to get enough power but if it's too far it could dislocate your shoulder" Dimitri corrected me then spun me around and tripped me. I landed on my butt, hard. I was going to have a massive bruise there tomorrow but I bounced back up and tried my elbow again. It didn't land a hit but he didn't correct me which I took to be a success on my part.

We sparred for another fifteen minutes, with little breaks where he corrected my form and footing. I was exhausted and sore by the end but we had only actually been here for twenty minutes. I still had another hour and forty to go.

"Get some water" he told me and I was cautious. A strigoi wouldn't let me have a break. Granted we wouldn't be fighting for two hours but I didn't want any breaks. I knew how they… I stopped that thought right then. I really needed to get a grip on my head. I couldn't be remember at the most random times, like when someone who knew what happened was near by.

So I went and got water, I had gotten a water bottle earlier just for this instance. I took a few small sips and came back over to Dimitri.

"What's next?" I asked him. I was tired, sore and just wanted to lie down for two days but I also wanted to get better so my pain was going to have to wait.

"Now we work on technique" he said.

"Didn't we just do that?" I asked him trying not to sound snotty in the least in case he decided I wasn't worth mentoring.

"No" was all he said and motioned me over. "What do you do if a Strigoi is behind you?"

"Use the Romacle Maneuver" I said simply.

"Wrong" he said.

"You drop to the floor?" I asked, spit-balling.

"Wrong" he said.

"Elbow them?"

"Wrong."

"Kick them?"

"Wrong."

"Shove your butt into them?"

"Wrong."

"Then what?" I asked, frustrated, that was really all I thought we could do.

"You don't do anything. Because if they get behind you, you're dead." Dimitri stated simply.

"Then why are we learning things like The Romacle Maneuver?" I asked.

"Because Romacle got lucky and decided to take his luck and show it to the next generations. In a normal circumstance, if a Strigoi gets behind you, you're dead." He said.

"So how do I keep them from getting behind me?" I asked, glad that I had gotten before.

"You fight with as little footwork as you can manage." He said.

"So those dance lessons were pointless" I said sarcastically, he cracked a small smile but nothing else.

"Can you do a proper punch?" He asked, getting on with the lesson.

"I can punch, don't exactly have any technique yet" I told him.

"Make a fist" he said and I did what he said.

"Well at least you don't put your thumb in your fist" he said to himself. Wow, I feel sorry for the people who do, broken thumb here they come.

"Now punch me" he said. What? It was an odd request but I obliged. I punched _him_ in the gut this time. He didn't even react, was I that weak?

"Decent" he said. "But try it again while moving your body with it, twist your hips a little when you do, it will give you more power." He said and that's what I did, he still didn't react but he nodded as if it was good.

"Not bad" he said.

"If it's not bad then why aren't you hurt?" I asked.

"It isn't a bad punch but it isn't like a strigoi's either. I'm used to Strigoi punches." He told me. I felt the power then once again. I could turn it into a Strigoi's punch if only… no. I was not using it, I would never use it again. Not after I killed… no. Just no.

"So how do I make it better?" I asked.

"It's a passing punch Reen." Dimitri said.

"I want to do better than pass" I said and he smirked.

"You're so much like her you know" he said.

"So much like who?"

"Rose."

"I am _nothing_ like Rose." I growled.

"Oh really?" he said, cocking an eyebrow.

"No, I'm not. I wouldn't abandon my child" I said.

"She abandoned you. That's what all working female guardians do." Dimitri said.

"Yes but in doing that, she robbed the Moroi of another guardian. A female one at that. I just don't understand why Rose of all people would do that" I said.

"You hate her because she robbed the Moroi of a guardian?" He asked me, dumbfounded.

"Why else would I be?" I asked, confused. There was no other reason.

"Wow" he said, staring into space for a moment then getting back to business.

"Kicks" he said and we went on to perfect my kicks. He said that we could work on punches later if I wanted mine to be stronger.

Before I realized it, two hours had passed and I was on the verge of passing out.

"We'll meet at six thirty tomorrow for another session." He said and went to his stuff. I took that as my cue to leave so I grabbed my bag and headed for the showers. Dragging my feet with exhaustion. I wasn't going to be able to walk tomorrow, let alone fight. But I would, I needed to be able to defend others.

I changed and headed back to my room, too exhausted to even go to the cafeteria and get dinner. I flopped onto my bed and fell asleep…

That is until a loud repetitive banging on my door woke me up. I got up, sore all over and checked my clock. It was only six o'clock. I had only been asleep for two hours. Are you kidding me?

I got up and walked over to the door. Throwing it open with an angry look on my face. Jay stood there, holding a tray with pizza, carrots, cookies and water on it. It was only then that I realized I was absolutely starved.

"You skipped dinner, I thought you could use something to eat" he said, handing me the tray.

"Thank you" I said graciously. "Want to come in?"

"I thought you'd never ask" he said and smiled. I moved out of the way and went over to my bed, sitting down to eat my food.

"So, how was your first day?" Jay asked, sitting down on my desk chair.

"Tiring" I said, shoving pizza into my mouth.

"Thought so, three combat classes must be overkill." Jay said sympathetically.

"You mean six" I said. "I have one before school and a two hour session after school with Belikov."

"Oh yeah" Jay said, and bringing up Dimitri made me remember that Jay was a Prince!

"So, when were you going to tell me that you were royalty?" I asked.

"Most Moroi are royalty" he countered with.

"I meant the son of the queen."

"I thought you would of figured it out during first period. No one seems to let me forget it."

"You don't want to be the son of the Queen?"

"No, I love my mom and dad but I don't like how everyone only likes me because Lissa's my mom."

"Well, I don't. That's one person who doesn't think of you like that" I said.

"Yeah, I will owe you forever because of that."

"Feel free to pay up anytime then" I said, smiling and then taking a bite of carrot.

"So how was training?" He asked.

"I'm sore all over" I said.

"Ouch."

"Yeah, and I get to do it all over tomorrow too."

"You'll get better soon" he said.

"I hope so" I said then "So, you wanted my life story? Can I assume that the only reason you didn't want me to find out yours yet was that you didn't want me to know that you were a Prince?"

"You would assume correctly" Jay said.

"Well then, what else s there to you?" I asked.

"Oh no, you first, you already know something about me."

"No way, my story is a lot more… graphic. And what I tell you depends on how much you tell me" I said not wanting to give away... what happened two weeks ago.

"Fine" he said. "Well I was born on may fifth nineteen-ninety six. My parents raised me until I had to go to the Academy and now I spend summer and winter break with them." He said. Are you kidding? That's all I was getting?

"Okay, I was born on August twelfth, also in nineteen ninety six. My Mom gave me up, the people who raised me either didn't know what I was or didn't want me to know because they didn't tell me of this world. I don't think I'll be spending vacations anywhere." I said.

"That's it?" He asked.

"That's all you gave me" I countered with.

"I'm a lot more boring" he said. Psh yeah right.

"Okay, the life of a Prince is defiantly boring. Like I'm gonna believe that" I said.

"It is." He said.

"Okay, I'll give you one more fact about me" I said, deciding I could give something else away.

"What is it?"

"It's"

**A/N: Heeey haha like the cliff hanger? Not a big one but I upload three pages each time I upload and this was already over three sooo had to stop it. Anyone know what the power is? You know who jay is but any guesses at why Rose gave Reen up? Soooo do you guys like it? Hate it? Review please! Need to know if I'm doing something wrong.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm sooooo sorry, it's been like 17 days since ive uploaded, but school got crazy, Math re-test, I have a science wiki thing due on Tuesday that I haven't started and drama with my friend so this is the only chance ive had to write even though I reallllly should be doing the wiki or preparing for a unit test for math on Monday :S oh well,.**

**BUUUTTTT to make it up to you (hopefully) I made this chapter twice as long as the others, trying to make up for it. Soooo enjoy! **

**And all rights go to Richelle Mead, not me **

"My favourite colour is purple" I said, acting 'dramatic'.

"Ha, ha, very funny Reen" Jay said, rolling his eyes.

"You told me less than I told you, you should be grateful." I said.

Jay suddenly went really somber.

"If I tell you everything, you might leave" he said. Leave? I'd know the guy for like two day. I wasn't planning on leaving.

"I don't plan on leaving so spit it all out." I said.

"Well, all that is pretty much it. My life isn't interesting." He said.

"Your Mother publicized Spirit, your father was known as the 'strigoi at any moment' kid and you're parents rule the Moroi and you're trying to tell me that your life is boring?" I asked.

"Exactly, my parents did all that. Not me, I can't follow in their footsteps, they're huge" he said.

"Hey" I said, but he wouldn't look at me so I got up off the bed –which hurt by the way- and knelt in front of him.

"You don't have to follow in your parents footsteps. You're gonna do great things but right now you're still in school, give it a couple years for your awesomeness to explode out of you." I told him, trying to comfort him.

"Easy for you to say, you've already done amazing things" he said. What? I froze, did he know? No… he couldn't. No one knew, not even the guardians. Jay couldn't possibly know.

"Oh really? What have I done?" I asked, needing to know that he had no idea that I could of done such a monstrous thing.

"You're picked out of the human world one day and dropped in a world of fantasy and you haven't gone crazy yet" he said. Oh if only he knew.

"Not exactly monumentus and the human world is a bore. This was a nice surprise" I said, yeah this school was, not the Stri-. No. Can't think of them.

"Still, I don't even know how I would of reacted if I had had this sprung on me" he said. I got an idea of what I could spring on him but I couldn't let anybody know about that. Ever. They'd lock me up.

Flashback!

It was a month ago. My friends and I were out shopping. It was my friend Clay's birthday and we all wanted to get him something great so we had gone to the biggest mall in the State. Which was three hours away from our house. Bad idea number one right there.

We had shopped all day and so at around nine o'clock we were exhausted and just wanted to go home. It was nearly pitch black out, the only light coming from the streetlamps, and we were walking down a back alley, trying to take a short-cut to where our parents were going to pick us up at.

It was me, my friend Mira and my other friend Gina. We were laughing and being really loud on a deserted street so I guess we kind of had it coming. It was then that _they_ stepped out of the shadows. Three men, tall, skinny and with piercing red eyes.

They walked up to us, slowly as if they were trying to get our hearts to speed up even more with each step. The three of us froze, I wanted to run but my friends weren't budging.

"Hello there ladies" The tallest one had said. "What are you doing out here all alone?" His voice was chilling and his skin chalky white. We were all frozen with fear, not even able to respond. Who was he? All I knew was that I was frozen and scared out of my mind.

"One for each of us, what luck, eh Aristo?" Said the middle one, giving us the most evil of smiles.

"Yes, what luck indeed" Said the one I presumed to be Aristo. "Too bad we've already fed today" He continued with. What? I was _not_ food.

"We can take them back" Said the middle one.

"You gluttonous fool Klmanto" Said the third one.

"Is that a no then?" Asked Klmanto.

"No, just a statement" said the third one.

"You and your brain Garino" Said Aristo.

"Back to the lair it is then" Said Garino and then he took me by the hand. Although he was skinny his hand was like steel around mine. He gave what he must of thought a gentle tug and I was shot off my feet and pulled ten meters away.

I looked back to see Aristo and Klmanto grabbing Mira and Gina by the hands as well. They dragged us around a corner and we saw that there was a car there.

Still too terrified to say anything or object we let the three men load us into the car and drive off. That was the last I saw of the outside world for a week.

They took us to a house with a very large basement. We could see that there were already twelve rooms full of people, tall and slender like the men herding us were. Though they didn't have the red eyes or the chalky skin.

"These three can be for if we don't feel like going out" Said Klmanto. At this I knew that I suddenly got crazy eyes. They were going to keep us here? The reality of the situation didn't really hit me till then and that was when I reacted. I tried pulling my hand out of Garino's but even though his hand seemed relaxed I couldn't get it to ungrasp. I tried pulling, kicking, screaming, but it was all to no use. I was stuck, and he was unnaturally strong.

"Good luck little girl" he said and smiled at what seemed to be an inside joke.

The three of them brought us into a room with three chairs and nothing else. One for each of us I realized when they started strapping us to them. We couldn't move at all. Then they locked the door and left.

We were in the dark for twelve days, none of us having the energy or capacity to speak. I tried, god knows I tried to escape or help my friends in any way but I couldn't. Every day we would hear screaming. Three screams every time. Every day we were afraid it would be us next, every time they came in to take us to the bathroom or give u a little water or food. We were terrified that it would be us that were going to be screaming next. Twelve days, thirty-six screams, we knew that our time was up on the thirteenth day. Unlucky thirteen right? Well that saying is incredible true in my case.

They came in like normal, gave us each a bottle of water to drink, a sandwich to eat, todays was cheese and turkey. Then they'd take us to the bathroom and wait outside the door while we did our business. But instead of taking us back to the room they said that we were going to be taken to dinner.

They took us to the room at the end of the hall that I hadn't noticed when we had first entered the house. It was decorated beautiful though everything was red. The floor, walls, décor, everything was red. There was even a red fireplace in the corner with a beautiful assortment of swords above it.

They dragged us into the room, we were still a little zombiefied and weren't really able to do anything but eat, sleep and go to the bathroom.

We were placed onto a beautiful red satin bed each and leaned back against pillows. That was when they said for us to tilt our heads to the side and I got what was happening. Though at the time I believed it was just due to my heightened fear that what I was thinking couldn't be true. But it was. I was about to be sucked dry by a Strigoi. An old strigoi as it so happens.

When Aristo placed his hands on my neck, angling it to the side my mind suddenly snapped, and everything went black.

Suddenly I saw a million faces suddenly come into focus. Faces filled with agony, sorrow, loss and understanding. Faces of the dead.

I freaked out and screamed, though I knew that no one could hear me, I was in my head. Then all of the heads stopped moving and twelve people stepped out of the mass of death. Thankfully with their bodies.

"W-w-what's happening?" I asked, petrified.

The person in the middle answered. "You're talking to our energies. Our souls" She said, she was tall and had wider hips. She wasn't bone thin like the others.

"But that's not possible" I stated, backing up.

"Don't be frightened" She said, holding up her hands in a peaceful gesture. "We're here to help you. You and your friends." She said, that was when the reality came back. I was in a basement with Strigoi. No, not strigoi, they don't exist. They're fictional characters from a book. Fictional characters that were going to kill me.

"What are you going to do?" I asked, tensely.

"We can't do anything, but you can." She said.

"What can I do?" I asked.

"Absorb our energies. Take our strength, our magic, our knowledge and we can get you out alive" she said sounding a little desperate. Maybe this was a trick. They could compel you while they were sucking you dry. Maybe that's what was happening. But how could that happen if they didn't exist? It was just an endless loop in my head.

"How do I do that?" I asked.

"Let us in. Open your mind, and grab. You can feel our energies, I know you can. You have the power that very few do. The power to utilize the spirits." She said. I decided that I had absolutely nothing else to lose with my life already on the line and did as she said.

I closed my eyes and relaxed my whole body, I pretended like my brain had hands that could reach out and grab whatever it liked and that was when I saw glowing orbs. I used my mind fingers to reach out and grab them and suddenly felt elated. My eyes snapped open and the lady in front of me smiled.

"These are the oldest Strigoi on the planet, you're going to need more than Mary's energy" She said. I nodded, on a buzz from the new energy, and closed my eyes again, keeping a grasp on the energy that I already had and discovered three more orbs. Reaching out with more mind hands I grabbed them. It was a wonderful feeling, though I could tell it could be more addictive than cocaine.

Opening my eyes I send a quizzical look her way, silently asking if I needed more energies.

"Four still isn't enough" she said, so I closed my eyes again and suddenly I saw hundreds of thousands of orbs. I was shocked, if these were people's energies, their souls, how many people had died in this spot? I reached out and grabbed as many as I could, when I was suddenly wrenched back to reality. It had felt like I was in that black room for at least half an hour, but nothing had changed. Aristo still had his hands on my neck, and his teeth were a few inches from my neck.

I could feel the power of the energies coursing through me and made me feel like I was on an adrenalin rush. I didn't like how close his fangs were to my neck so I back up. And actually got myself out of his grasp. I was shocked at my newfound strength. I was stronger than him. Maybe I was faster too. I decided to test that theory and shot forward, ramming into, and through, the wall. Ouch, well I was defiantly fast, no doubt about that. I got up and turned around to see all three strigoi staring at me in shock. Yeah, I was pretty shocked myself.

That was when something happened that I will remember in perfect clarity for as long as I live. Klmanto took Gina's neck in his hands and dug his fangs into her veins. She looked like she was in bliss but I wasn't.

"NO!" I screamed and threw myself at Klmanto. But to no avail. I was strong but I wasn't going to be able to get a feeding strigoi off a snack while they're hungry.

Suddenly I wasn't thinking, I was just acting. I charged at him and shoved, sending him and Gina into the wall. I was seeing red and could only think of destroying the monster that was hurting my friend.

Having Gina and Klmanto get shoved into a wall provided the perfect opportunity for Garino to dig his filthy fangs into Mira's neck. No, not Mira too. They were not going to kill my friends. With my new strength I shoved them into the wall as well, hoping to stun the Strigoi for even a few seconds. That was when I noticed the swords again. Just sitting there, waiting for me to use them to kill these monsters. I ran over to them and yanked them off the wall. Though I couldn't go after the murderers because Aristo got in my way.

"You don't want to be doing that little girl" he said.

"Oh yes I do" I said, and swiped out the sword to fast and so hard that neither of us even saw us move. Just saw his head his the ground five feet from his body. Aristo was dead.

I turned to Klmanto and Garino next. They hadn't even noticed Aristo's death, too busy drinking my friends dry. Garino was closer so I went after him, wrenching Mira out of his grasp and having the satisfaction of looking in his eyes as I cut off his head in one clean sweep. Garino was gone.

That was when I heard a _thump_ come from my right. I looked over and saw Gina's lifeless eyes staring back at me. Klmanto had killed her.

I didn't even have to think now, just let my anger fuel my motions and swiped the sword as hard and fast as I could. Hearing another _thump_ but feeling satisfied that time.

The energies left me as soon as they had come. Shooting out of me in all different directions, and without their strength I collapsed to the ground. Sword in hand, exhausted and unable to cope with what I had done.

I was a murderer. I had just killed three people because of my delusions. Strigoi don't exist, I had just killed three people. I was delusional. I needed to be locked up. Schizophrenic probably. I needed help. So I didn't hurt anyone else.

I looked up and saw everything around me. Three beheaded bodies, and two of my friends, dead. Mira hadn't survived either. My eyes filled with tears as I took in everything and I tore out of there. Not knowing where I was going, just needing to get away from what I had done.

I lived on the street for the next five days and then The Academy had come to get me. When they had showed up I had kind of wanted them to have syringes, to knock me out and take me to an asylum where I couldn't hurt anyone. But now I'm glad that they didn't.

End!

No, I couldn't tell Jay that part of my life. Everyone would call me crazy, they actually would lock me up. And not in a school this time. No, if anyone was going to find out who did that, I was going to set it up so someone else got the fame. I didn't need to go down in history who killed the three oldest and most powerful strigoi out there without ever taking even a self-defence course in her life. No, that was not going to happen.

**A/N: Sooo how was it? Also side note about schizophrenia, I don't have any prejudice againt people with it, it runs in my family actually so I may have it ( :O ) but I needed something to make that have a reason behind it so sorry if it offended anyone. But please if you like it/hate it/love it? Please review, I need to know what I'm doing right or wrong, also, if you want me to reply to your review please write reply somewhere in it because otherwise I probably wont. So thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay! Sooo its been a really long time since I updated, like a couple months sorry about that! I had exams, then I started a new semester with 2 grade 11 courses while im in grade 10 so its gonn be a little hectic. But heres the new chapter! Sorry again for it being so long, this story isn't nearly finished. Not even close.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to this, they go to their due owners. I just manipulate charecters. **

"You would have reacted fine" I said to Jay. He wasn't a prissy prince, he could fight as I had seen in the training room.

"I highly doubt that" he said, leaning back on the bed, away from my face.

"I know it" I said, deciding to stretch my aching muscles out.

I groaned as I moved my limbs. Training was a bitch, it was going to be the death of me.

"Here, let me help" Jay said and got up, walking over to me.

"It's okay I can stretch on my own" I said but he insisted so I let him help me. Oh boy was I glad he did.

I laid down on my back while he stretched out my legs, then sat up while he stretched out my arms, and after all of it I wasn't in any pain at all. Except the bruises but my muscle's weren't nearly as bad as before.

"Oh my god, you are an angel sent from heaven" I told him.

"Nope, just little old me" he said, and collapsed on my bed.

"Thank you" I told him.

"No problem, but you probably want to sleep now so I'll let you" he said. I didn't want him to go but I also did need to sleep.

"I really do, I'll see you tomorrow though right?" I said.

"Yeah" he said. He got up and we hugged goodbye, then I collapsed on my bed, and drifted back into the world of sleep.

I woke up at 6 o'clock almost as stiff as I had been yesterday before Jay had helped stretch me out. I got up, stretched again, then changed into my running shorts and a tank top. I stretched a little more, getting out as many kinks as I can, and grabbed my bag. I slung it over my shoulder and headed to the gym.

I got there five minutes early, so I placed my bag on the benches and went to the middle of the room. After five minutes, Dimitri showed up, wearing a lot of clothes. Oh god, I knew what that meant. I was going to be running.

"So, what are we doing today?" I asked him, without really needing him to answer.

"You" he said. "Are going to be running a mile." I groaned, four laps around the track? This was going to be torture.

"Okay" I said, knowing that I wouldn't be able to fight it. Dimitri looked shocked at my acceptance but didn't say anything, just let me walk outside and start to run the track.

Back at my old school, I had been on the field hockey team and the swim team so I was used to exercise. Also, literally running for your life was helpful, so running a mile didn't tucker me out.

I finished the third lap at a jog, then kick it up a notch so I was running the last 400 metres. It felt really good to run, feel the wind rush at my body, my laboured breathing, my muscles moving. It was also working out all my kinks.

I finished and looked up at the clock, and saw that eight minutes had passed. Not knowing what Dmitri wanted me to do now, I walked back into the practice arena to see him reading a novel. I looked at the cover and saw the stereotypical cowboy on it.

"You actually read those Comrade?" I asked.

His head snapped up and he looked at the clock. "Nice try Reen, But this time, can you actually run the laps?" he asked.

"I did" I said, glad he had overlooked the Comrade comment. I didn't know how I would have explained that without saying I had read a book on him.

"I thought you were serious about this" he said.

"I am, I just ran the laps, if you want to watch me do it again I can" I said. I wasn't tired after that so doing two miles in half an hour wouldn't be that bad.

"Okay he said and got up, placing the book on the ground, and walked out the door with me.

I stretched my quads for a couple seconds, then I pushed myself to run the first three laps, and sprint the last one. By the end, I was almost ready to collapse, but I made it to the end and then started to walk a lap, giving my muscles a little bit of a cool-down.

When I finished my cool-down lap, I went over and sat beside Dimitri.

"Told you I did the laps" I said and smirked.

"You did" he said. "Tomorrow you're doing three miles then" he said and got up. I looked at the time and saw that, since I had walked that last lap, we only had an hour left to practice hitting and punching in.

"Come on" I said. "Let's get practicing." I grabbed his arm, and dragged him into the gym. But before we started fighting, I got a well needed drink.

"Okay" Dimitri said as I walked into the centre of the room. "First, we practice punches."

I dropped into the starting stance and held up my hands, Dimitri mirrored me, and I punched his arm. Well tried since his arm kind of disappeared. I hadn't calculated for that, so I spun around, and rolled my ankle. I sucked in breath but kept going. Every movement caused me pain but I was going to have to fight through it. I couldn't lose even one session.

Trying to keep as little weight on it as I could, I kicked out with my bad foot, and slid between Dmitri's legs once again. I pushed myself off the ground, hissing with the pain it caused, and then felt someone grab my arms.

"Stop" Dimitri said. I stopped moving and felt him push down on my arms so I bent my knees.

"Stand up straight" he said, and I stood up in a way that put no pressure on my bad ankle.

"Like this?" I asked, hoping he would not notice I was hurt and start sparing again.

"Balance on one leg" he told me. Crap. He knew, he was just waiting for me to admit it.

"I can't" I said.

I heard him groan. "If you hurt yourself, say stop." He said, clearly mad at me.

"I can't stop. I'm fifteen years behind already; I can't lose another day." I said.

"You'll lose more than a day if you practice when you're hurt. Sit down, let me see your ankle" he said.

"How did you know it was my ankle?" I asked.

"I could just tell" he said, and helped lower me down. He put my foot in his lap and started to rotate it.

"If it starts to hurt, tell me" he said, and I did what he asked. He moved it left and right, and there was a dull ache but that was just from overusing it.

Then he flexed it and I couldn't help the hiss that came out my mouth. He pointed it, and that hurt even more so I said "Stop." And he did.

"If you wrap it, and stretch it out during your first class instead of standing on it, you should be healed by lunch" he said. It didn't seem possible.

"How can I be healed by lunch? It just happened a second ago."

"Dhampires have an increased healing rate. You only rolled it so you should be fine for your afternoon classes and our afternoon session" he said. "Now wait here" then he left and walked into a room off to the side.

When he had disappeared, I saw the side door open and in walked none other than Rose. Oh dear god why me?

"Where's Dimitri?" She asked, briskly.

"Back there" I said and pointed to the room he had just walked into.

"Then why are you sitting down?" She asked.

"I rolled my ankle."

"Oh, poor baby" She cooed sarcastically. Wow, this woman should not have been allowed to have children.

"Shut up bitch" I said. That seemed to pique her interest.

She took a few steps towards me and said "What did you just call me?"

"A bitch" I said.

"Oh you little" and then she charged at me. I rose to my feet just in time for her fist to connect with my face. I could see her going for round two, and that's when I felt it. The Power. Before I could fight it, I was in that room again, but this time there was three hundred occupants. Some were moroi, others were dhampire but most were strigoi. I chose not to pick any of the strigoi, and went for three dhampire men. I closed my eyes and felt myself let go of everything but their energies. Felt them combine with mine, and then when I opened my eyes, I saw Rose about to punch me once again, but she never got the chance.

I could see out my eyes, but I had no control over my body. The only thing I had to do in this was keep the energies inside my body. The souls of the dead did the rest.

I watched in awe as my hand struck out, grabbed hers with the strength of four people and yanked it behind me. Then I kneed her in the gut, punched her in the ribs and she went down. Hard. Once that was done, I released the spirits.

She looked up at me in confusion. I guess if I was her I would be a little confused as well. Then she looked closer and said "What the hell was that?"

"I" I said. "Just kicked your ass."

She gave me the death stare and then Dimitri walked in. "Reen I told you to stay sitting" he said, and then I noticed the throbbing pain in my foot. I guess the souls hadn't because they had fought with it just fine. But now it was hurting a lot more than before.

"Oops" I said, and sat down.

I saw Rose look me up and down, then when her eyes got to mine she gasped.

"What?" I asked.

"Your eyes were brown a second ago" she said.

"No, my eyes are blue" I told her.

"They weren't a minute ago" She said, and then I realized that that must be the telltale sign of when I'm using The Power. My eyes change colour to those of the souls who's in my body. Great.

Dimitri was over to us now and said "Give me your foot." I moved it over so he could reach it and he took off my shoe, and wrapped up my ankle really tight. Then he put my shoe on and looked at my face.

He turned to Rose, "What did you do?" He asked.

"Nothing" she said in a voice that was like syrup.

"Then why does Reen have a black eye?" He asked.

"What!" I yelled.

"You're going to have a nice shiner in the next couple hours" Dimitri told me.

I gave Rose the death stare, how dare she hit her own kid! I know that that is her personality but come on, that's just not right.

"I hate you" I said to Rose, then got up, not caring about the pain in my ankle and walked over to my gym bag. I grabbed it and left the room, slamming the door on the way out.

**Wow, crappy, I know, it was more of a filler to knock off any writers block I had and Reen had to discover the eyes thing now. So, tell me how it is! And please review ! good, bad or ugly I want to hear them all!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay! So, since I haven't updated in a while, I decided to do two in two days! And because I checked my traffic stats and found 155 people had seen it yesterday! I was so happy! (Im a newbie so Im not really sure how much that is in retrospeck but for my first story on here, I was pretty proud!) So, heres chapter 11, I'll make the next one longer, I just wanted to spit this one out. Next one will have more Jay and Reen and Rose and Dimitri in it! Buuuuut if I'm posting anymore, I need at least 10 reviews! If you want it updated, then review, if you don't, then I guess I won't update. Muahaah. I really just want feedback.! Well, enough talking, lets get on with it. **

**Disclaimer: all rights go to Richelle, I don't own this, I just manipulate her charectors. (sadly )**

I was a couple minutes early to my first period class but that was kind of wasted since I couldn't participate. I saw Guardian Byers across the room and internally groaned. We had definitely not gotten off to the best start and now on the second day I was missing his class because of my ankle and saying it with a black eye. This was sure to be interesting.

"Guardian Byers" I said as I limped over to him.

"Yes Ms. Hathaway" he said.

"Cambridge" I corrected. "And I can't participate today."

"Why?" He asked, giving me a once over and stopping at my eye.

"My ankle" I said, but he ignored me.

"What happened to your eye?" He asked.

"It was nothing" I said, then "Is there anything that I can do that doesn't involve my ankle? Like muscle strengthening?" I asked.

"That is serious Ms. Cambridge" he said, thankfully using my real last name. "We have a strict below the neck rule. That did not happen during a lesson. Who did it to you?"

"It's honestly nothing" I said.

"It was Rose wasn't it?" He asked.

"Sure, it was Rose" I said, trying to be evasive without lying to a teacher that probably already didn't like me.

"Follow me" he said and walked back into the room I had seen Dimitri walk into earlier. I followed him and saw a bench. "Sit" he said and I sat on the bench as told. I was in a room very much like a doctor's office. It had filing cabinets and a lot of standard medical supplies. I saw him reach into a white box and pull out what I thought was a bag.

"Here, put this on your eye, it will reduce the swelling" he said, and handed it to me. It was really cold; an ice pack.

I held it to my face and it felt heavenly. I hadn't realized how hot and puffy my eye had been until I put the ice on it.

"Who wrapped your ankle?" he asked.

"Guardian Belikov" I told him.

"Okay, I'll leave it then, but keep your weight off it. Rest for this period but you should be back to normal in a couple hours. Well, your ankle will be." He told me.

I groaned. "How long until I no longer have a black eye?" I asked.

"About a week" He said. "Rose hit's hard, I'm surprised that's all she did."

"I got the best of her" I said, then immediately regretted it.

"How?" he asked. "She's one of the best and you only started training yesterday."

"What I meant was that I got the best of her by not letting her touch me" I said, doing damage control as I called it.

"Okay" he said.

Then we heard a lot of voices outside and we both exited the room. Me still holding the ice pack to my head. Great, these people's first impression of me was going to include a black eye. Perfect.

I limped over to the benches on the side of the room and took a seat. Taking out my book, I started to read. I heard guardian Byers start the class and then footsteps come my way.

"Why are you sitting out today?" I heard Max come up to me and ask.

"Twisted ankle" I said.

"Then why are you holding an ice pack to your head?" he asked. Damn his eyes. Though a three year old probably could have pointed out the fact that I had an ice pack on my face.

"Rose gave me a black eye" I told him.

"Your mom?" He asked, dumbfounded.

"Yup" I said, and leaned against the wall.

"Wow, that's really shitty" he said, and sat down beside me.

"Aren't you going to warm up?" I asked him.

"I have an appointment with Kirova in ten minutes. No point in joining in now" he said. I was a little glad that I would have someone to talk to even if it was only for ten minutes.

"What about?" I asked him.

"Getting a week off. My parents want to visit family in Europe all summer but they need her OK before they can book the tickets since we'd be leaving a week early and we have exams then." He said.

"Awh, lucky," I told him. I wish I had parents like his. And not ones that wouldn't look for me, or give me a black eye.

"I'll bring you back something when I go" he said.

"Seriously? Thanks" I said. This guy was really nice, I was glad I had come here if just to meet Max.

"No problem" he said. Then we were interrupted by Byers.

"If you two would quiet down, I would like to start class" he said.

"Sorry guardian Byers" Max and I said simultaneously.

"Good, now, for today's class we are going to" he said, and then I tuned him out. I didn't need to know the name; I just needed to see it done.

I saw everyone pair up –through one eye because I had the compress back on my eye- and saw them grabbing each others arm. Then the next person had to twist, without popping out their shoulder, and get their arm back. It looked difficult but if you didn't mind getting an 'Indian Sunburn' as my friends had so racially called it, then you were fine.

Everyone got their arms back, and then their partner went. At the ten minute mark I said goodbye to Max and then watched the class with scrutiny. Trying to isolate the best fighters so I could learn from them. Though everyone seemed to be about equal so I stuck to watching two random people until class ended.

I heard the bell ring, which meant it was time to deal with Stan. Great, my day was just getting better and better.

I picked up my things and found that it didn't hurt nearly as much to walk as it had before. I guess I would be perfectly fine by my last lesson after all.

I got to class a few minutes early and sat down in my seat at the back. Taking out my books, I tried my best to fix my hair so that it covered my eye. The ice had turned to water about ten minutes ago so my eye was starting to puff up again. I thought I had gotten it, but apparently I was wrong since right as Stan walked in, his eyes met mine, and he started _laughing_.

"Oh my, my." He said. "What do we have here?" he asked.

"A girl sitting in your classroom." I said. "it's a shocker, I know, but let's not draw attention to it." He didn't even seem phased by my comment.

"So what is that thing on the girls face?" he asked.

"It's called a nose" I said. "You know, the thing that Michael Jackson and Voldemort don't have."

I could hear a few chuckles from across the class but Stan was still going.

"Who gave you the black eye?" he asked, but not nicely like Byers had. He was mocking me.

"I did" I said, sarcastically. "I was trying out a new makeup trick and decided that back eyes were in this season so I popped my fist into my eye and here I am."

"Oh, I don't doubt it was a Hathaway that gave that to you." He said.

"It wasn't a Hathaway, it was a Cambridge" I said, annoyed.

"Oh, I dare say it was a Hathaway" he said, and right then, the one person that I did not want to see walked in. Rose.

**Sooo next one will be about 6 word pages but I need 10 reviews from this moment on before I post it! Much better than this one and more detailed with more drama and a secret is gonna be leaked! Ohhh but remember, 10 reviews! So, thanks for reading! 3**


	12. Chapter 12

**OMGOMGOMGOMG IM SOOOOOO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN LIKE 10 MONTHS! AHHHHHHHH! Okay, so, there's no real reason why, I just kinda got tied up with school, and sports, and I got a puppy! Yay! So im so so so so so so sorry! And to try and make it up (if anyone is still reading this) im gonna try and do two chapters today (they just wont be as long as the other ones) so sorry! Im so sorry, don't really know why, I stopped, I just did 3 love you guys! Now onto the chapter…**

When she walked in, Stan lost it and bent over with laughter. Rose looked around confusedly but when she saw me her eyes narrowed and she walked over to me.

"You failing yet?" She asked.

"I'm doing better than you did" I told her, closing my textbook I had been looking at and crossing my arms.

"I highly doubt that" she said, then continued with "get up, we're going somewhere."

"If you think I'm going _anywhere_ with you, you're crazy." I said and pointed to my face.

"I can get that fixed where we're going" She said and grabbed my books. "Come on."

I rolled my eyes but thought it best to follow her. She carried my stuff which I almost expected since she gave me a black eye. Then we were at a building I hadn't been in yet.

"Where are we going?" I asked her for the ninth time.

"Just shut up and follow me" she said. I noticed that she was in all black today with her hair up and the tattoos on the back of her neck showing. They were kind of freaking me out since she had so many.

She opened the door and then almost dragged me down a long hallway. We finally made it to the end where she knocked in an odd pattern, then the door swung open.

Sitting in front of us was two people who looked like polar opposites. One wore just black, with black hair and blue eyes. He was dark but while he was looking at the woman beside him, his eyes shawn like she was an angel.

The girl that sat beside him was breathtaking. She had platinum blonde hair that was straight, and green eyes that shawn no matter where she looked. Both were extremely pale and I knew who they were right away.

Christian and Lissa.

"Rose!" Lissa said happily and jumped up to say hello to her best friend. I could see Jay over in the corner and his eyes were wide open. I wasn't sure if he had seen my eye yet today so it might have been a shock.

Rose and Lissa finished hugging and then she came over and wrapped her arms around me as if I were about to explode and she wanted to keep me together.

Trying not to be rude, I hugged her back. Also because I knew that Lissa was a really good person and I didn't want to offend her.

"And you must be Reen!" She said and smiled really big once she let me go.

"Your Majesty" I said, and did a little curtsey, not knowing the protocol when it came to Moroi royalty.

"Oh stop it, you're Rose's daughter, you don't need to bow." Lissa said and I just nodded, speechless.

"Well, you've met her, now she can leave" Rose said and grabbed my arm, leading me to the door.

"Rose!" Lissa said, loudly and a ot more angry than I thought she would have been.

"What?" Rose asked and spun around.

"Stop being such a bitch to her. It's not her fault this happened, so stop blaming her and blame yourself for not wearing stupid condom" Lissa said, really mad.

I was a little hurt by that, sure I knew Rose didn't want me around but I hadn't thought that no one wanted me to exist. They hadn't been around me for more than a couple days, was I really that much of a burden?

"You know that's not it" she said, and I was so confused.

Lissa was just about to say something when I jumped in.

"I mean no disrespect, but I can tell that I'm not very welcome here so I'll show myself out" I said and almost ran to the door. No one stopped me, so when I got outside I just leaned against the wall and took a few deep breaths.

I was in a land full of mythical creatures, my parents had lied to me my entire life, I had survived strigoi attacks, characters from a book were real, and my mother didn't want me to exist. What the hell had happened to my average life?

I heard a door open a second later and Jay walked out of it.

"Oh, good you're still here." He said and smiled.

"According to Rose that isn't a good thing." I said flatly, giving the trees I could see a death stare.

"My mom wants to talk to you" he said after a pause.

"So you didn't come out here to enjoy my pleasurable company?" I asked sarcastically.

"Sorry, it's strictly business now." He said, and winked.

"Well, business can be fun too you know" I said. He rolled his eyes and I followed him back into the room. Thankfully Rose was gone.

"I'm really sorry about that Reen" she said and I could tell she really was.

"It's fine, I've actually gotten used to it." I told her truthfully.

She looked so sad for a second, but it was the truth.

She walked over to her seat and grabbed Christian's hand before she spoke again.

"Do you know why Rose gave you up?" She asks me, keeping her eyes looking at the floor.

"Because she really, really hated me?" I ask.

"No." She said then took a pause, and a deep breath.

"Do you know what spirit it?" She asked me, finally looking into my eyes.

"Yes, it's an odd power though, everyone who has it is naturally good at doing something unique to them. Like you can heal and Adrian can dream walk." I say. She was shocked but covered it up shortly after I saw it.

"Yes, you also know that we believed that only Moroi possessed the power to wield it, yes?" She asked.

"Yeah" I said.

"We were wrong" she told me.


	13. Chapter 13

**SOOOO SECOND UPDATE FOR TODAY! WOOO back in the spirit of things, haha get it? **

**Well, sorry but I might not update for another week again since im going to a cottage and theres no wifi! Ahhh the horror! So unless I update tomorrow, (which might not happen because I have no idea where this story is going after this part, well I have a little but its fluff and won't carry the plot) sooooooo sorry my lovelies but it's gonna be a little while before my next update. Also, I just got into criminal minds (a little late right? ) and its SOOOO GOOOD omg spencer reid please marry me! So that's distracting me as well (boo hoo) but I will update when I can next. So, until next time enjoy (also sorry for being horrible and not updating, I know, I'm horrible)**

"You were wrong? How?" I asked her.

"We discovered a Dhampir that possessed the power of spirit." She said, and then looked me in the eyes. "And that dhampire is you." She said.

"What? It can't be…" and then everything I had ever done that had been even the slightest bit weird had come back. The souls, defeating strigoi, anything defensive, the spirits took over and let me win.

She looked at me and knew that I was not in denial, that I had known that I possessed the power to use spirit for a very long time, I just couldn't admit it to myself.

"I can use spirit" I said quietly to myself.

"Yes, that's why Rose sent you away, because when you were born, I saw your aura, and I knew you were a spirit user." She said. "We don't know how or why it happened, but you do need to know that Rose does love you, she loves you with all her heart, but she had to send you away before anything happened to you." She said.

"Sending me away didn't keep me safe" I said.

"Sure it did, you're alive" Lissa said and then noticed my face.

"Barely" I whispered.

"What do you mean barely?" She asked. I looked at her, then grabbed the edge of my shirt. While I had been there, I had tried to escape once before I had killed Aristo, Klmanto, and Garino. In return, I had a huge scar running down my side.

Lissa gasped and I looked at her with remorse. She cared about everything and I knew she hated seeing things in pain.

"What happened?" She asked.

"It's a very long, very public story." I said.

"Who caused it?" She asked, reaching out to touch it but I stepped back. I didn't know if she could heal scars but if she did, it wasn't worth it to have her going mad again.

"It's already healed" I said as a form of an explanation.

"Who caused it?" She asked.

"Three strigoi" I told her.

"When did you see strigoi?" Christian asked, speaking up for the first time.

"When I went to the mall with my friends." I said. "They jumped us and kept us in a basement for a long time. I was walking around on the streets when the guardians picked me up and brought me here."

"How did you escape?" He asked.

"I killed them" I said.

They were both speechless. They knew I wasn't lying but I didn't think they had put the pieces together yet of who I had killed. I looked up at the time. Time had flown by and it was time for my practice session with Dimitri to begin.

"I have practice with Dimitri" I said and left the room. I quickly went back to my dorm to change and arrived a couple minutes late to our practice.

"You're late" Dimitri said without looking up from his novel.

"Sorry, I was with Queen Lissa" I said.

"I have heard that excuse way too many times from Rose, I didn't think I was going to hear it from you too." He said, and smirked.

He stood up, about to start our training when I asked him something that was burning at the back of my mind.

"Did you know?" I asked him.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"Did you know I existed?" I clarified.

"Of course I did" he said.

"Well then after what you've been through with your own family, why did you let her send me away?" I asked.

He looked at me with his sad brown eyes and didn't respond for a long time. "it was to keep you safe" he finally said.

"Well that didn't do shit, so I'm going to ask you another question. Did you know that I could wield spirit?"

When I said the word 'spirit' his eyes shot to mine, shocked that I knew what it was.

"Yes, I did. We all did, that's why we all sent you away. So the strigoi couldn't find you." He said.

"That's what I've been told. And that's also not what happened." I said.

"How?" he asked when I interrupted him.

"practice." I said.

"Now Reen, we need to talk about this." He said.

"No, I have something I need to show you." I said, fight me, and don't hold back because I won't."

"Reen, we both know you can't beat me" he said and I smirked.

"I beat Rose, I killed three strigoi, I can beat you." I said, and on a whim, I opened myself up to the spirits.

So many people had died on this campus, so many lives had been cut too short. So there were many people I could choose from, many people that would help me beat Dimitri.

I saw two men, they looked average, but definitely Dhampires that had graduated so I decided to choose them. I grabbed their energies and then they were within me.

When I opened my eyes, Dimitri was in front of me, and I blinked, and he was a centimetre from my face, though his chest had my fist in it.

He went flying backwards and got up with a shocked expression on his face, though he wasn't fazed. He ran at me, but I dodged him and kicked the back of his leg, sending him to the floor. He rolled out from under me and held my arms down. He got a look at my brown eyes for a second, which made him pause for one instant. Then I was flipping him over, holding my hand to his throat and I released the spirits.

"If I was a strigoi you'd be dead right now." I said simply and got up off of him.

He laid there for another moment, probably trying to process all of the new information I had just dumped on him. Then he sat up and I saw something like fear behind his eyes. He was afraid of me. And he should be, I was a freak. A freak among freaks.

"it was you wasn't it" he asked me as he caught his breath.

"What was me?" I asked him.

"You're the one that killed the three oldest strigoi that we know of." He said. I disregarded my old promise of having no one find out and simply said "yes."

"I need to make some calls" he said, and then I stopped him.

"No" I said, and I heard fear creep into my voice.

"No what? Reen? No, you didn't kill three strigoi before you were trained, no you aren't freaky strong, no you can't magically turn your super abilities on and off?" he asked.

"You're making me sound like more of a freak than I already am" I told him.

He disregarded my comment and said "You need credit for these kills Reen."

"I don't want credit" I told him. "if you're going to tell them who did it, tell them it was rose. I don't want the credit. Tell her that Aristo died first. Then Garino and then Klmanto. All three were beheaded by a sword from the wall. Tell her there were two human casualties and they the humans died just moments before the strigoi did. That should be all she needs to know for them to believe her."

"Rose won't take credit for your kills Reen." Dimitri told me.

"Well I don't want the credit, so if you have to tell anyone about who killed them, tell them it was Rose." I say, and walk out of the room.

As soon as I was out the door, I sprinted back to my room as fast as I possibly could. I got in, locked the door and collapsed on my bed, totally exhausted from my day.

"So you possess spirit huh?" I heard a voice behind me ask. I jumped up and whipped my head around and there stood Jay.

"Yeah" I said.

"Is that a part of your story that I wasn't privy to before?" he asks, sitting down on my bed.

"Yeah. Though until your mom said it, I wasn't privy to it either." I told him.

"But you believed her." He said, a little confused.

"That's because I've had a lot of weird stuff happen to me lately, and spirit explains it all." I say.

"Like what?" He asks.

"That you're going to have to wait the two weeks for."

"Oh come on, you probably know everything about me already." He says.

"I don't know anything about you" I say. "I know your name, and I know about your parents but that's it." I say.

"Really?" he asks.

"Yeah, so when you wanna tell me about your life, you can" I say. "I don't wanna hear it from anyone else but you."

After I said that, jay pulled me into a bone crushing hug. And after the day I'd had, I really needed that hug and apparently he did too.

"Thank you" he says but it's a little muffled since his face is pressed into my shoulder.

"For what?" I ask.

"For not knowing me" he says. And then we sit like that for awhile, just enjoying each others company. Until there's a knock on my door.


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay, so been like 6 months again? Oops! Well anyways, I've been writing a book for a long time now (real book not fan fiction) and today, after five years of planning and writing and blood sweat and tears it's finally done! So I thought I'd post something to commemorate it! So, here you go!**

Knowing who it was before I opened the door, I just groaned. "Come in" I yelled and Dimitri strode in along with Rose.

"It was you!" She screamed at me. I wasn't sure what she was referring to so I didn't move.

"You, are you serious? You have no training, no experience, how could you have been the one to kill the three oldest strigoi we know about!" She asked incredulously and I felt Jay stiffen beside me.

"That was what I was telling you to wait for" I said in his ear and he blanched since I had just confirmed it.

"That isn't possible Reen" Rose says and walks up to me. "So tell me who really did and I won't have you expelled." Oh, promise? I wanted to be expelled didn't she get that? Though I didn't really have anywhere else to go….

"If you're telling anyone else about this then it was you who killed them. If it's between us, I did" I say. She was not going to scare me. No matter how good she was, I would always be better. Or, the spirits would be.

"Me? I didn't kill them and neither did you. Who are you covering for?" She asked, fire raging behind her eyes.

"Myself. Yes I did kill them, but if you tell anyone I will deny it." I say. A mother is supposed to love her daughter, not the her more than anything. All I did was be born. Was that really that bad?

Apparently Rose isn't one for words because she stormed out of there faster than you could say leave.

Dimitri followed her like a lost puppy and then there was just Jay and I in the room.

"So that's your deep dark secret?" He asked me.

"Yup" I say and I curl up into a ball on top of my bed.

"You really killed them?" He asked and I nodded.

"Do you know how awesome that is?" He asked me, his face lighting up as my head shot up.

"What?" I asked, royally confused.

"You had no training, no practice and you managed to kick their asses, that is incredible!" Jay said and then hugged me. "I think I'm in love with you" he said jokingly in my ear.

"Mr. Ozera, please don't be so forward with your affections" I told him in a snobby fake British accent.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Cambridge, please do forgive me" he said in the same accent.

"it will take some making up" I state and he laughs.

"That is alright with me" he says and grabs my hand to pull me off the bed. "How about some ice cream?"

"Yes, one hundred percent yes!" I say and we walk towards the café.

"So, are you enjoying your time here?" Jay asked me as we continued to walk towards the café.

"Not really, so far there's only been one good thing that's happened" I say.

"What was that?" He asks, his voice showing that he's a little hurt.

"You" I state simply. His head whips around and graces me with the most brilliant smile I have ever seen.

"Really?" He asks and I nod.

"Really" I say.

We make it to the café and around the back is where they keep the ice cream. We each get a bowl and load it full of as much junk as will fit.

"It gets better" jay says as he takes a spoonful of ice cream into his mouth.

"Says the prince" I mutter

"Really, it does, besides you have the prince to do your bidding" he says and smirks.

"Really? Hm, well, what should I make you do first then?" I ask thinking of all the things I could make him do before I settled on the one that I had wanted since I first spoke to him.

"Well?" he asked me, waiting for an answer.

"Kiss me" I breathe, expecting him to laugh at me, and run away to tell all of his friends how much of a stupid whore I am, but he doesn't.

Jay pauses for a moment to make sure I actually said what I did and when he is certain his lips crash onto mine. They move in sync, even though we're in a public place I can't help but concede when Jay pulls me onto his lap. My hands grab fistfuls of Jay's hair and his arms snake around my lower back, pulling me flush against his chest.

When we need to breathe we begrudgingly break apart and take deep breaths, I'm excited that he's as out of breath as I am.

"Please tell me you didn't do that on a whim" Jay asks in a hushed voice.

"I didn't" I reassure him. He smiles and moves his lips back to mine.

I couldn't tell you how long we kissed, all I know is that I never wanted it to stop But stop it did when I felt myself be yanked backwards by two strong hands.

"You do _not_ kiss Lissa's son!" I heard an enraged Rose yell. Well shit.


End file.
